


Hypothermia

by E1945



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:44:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E1945/pseuds/E1945





	Hypothermia

hypothermia

 

 

 

上篇

 

這一年黑桃國的春天來得很早，花匠們正在忙於把宮廷裡的植物打理好以迎接梅花國使團的到來。這是幾百年間針鋒相對的兩國迎來第一次的春天，對雙方而言都是一場十分重要的國事訪問。  
「有沒有看到King？」王耀滿頭焦急地一邊穿過忙碌的人們一邊問。   
「啊！騎士大人！……！並沒有看到！」一個花匠面露難色，嘴上雖然說沒有看到，但卻在定在王耀面前死勁地向他打眼色。  
王耀瞬間就明白過來是怎麼回事了。他停下來往周圍掃視了一圈，其他花匠們或在搬花盆，或在準備鮮切花，面色一樣很微妙，動作很僵硬。  
靠近落地窗的窗簾底下有個鼓鼓的身影，定睛數秒，窗簾隨著裡邊的動作同樣變得瑟瑟發抖。  
王耀對花匠做了個噤聲的手勢，然後輕步走過去停留在窗簾旁邊。  
大概是外邊太久沒動靜，簾子裡的人終於暗暗鬆了口氣。他小心翼翼地撥開窗簾，卻冷不防地被那張嚴肅地盯著自己的臉給嚇得眼裡都出了一層水霧。  
「King！跟你說了多少次了！要好好上課不要逃學！」王耀鐵青著臉說道。  
眼淚在阿爾弗雷德眼裡打轉，他可憐兮兮地看著王耀，一句話也沒說，又重重地吸了下鼻子，眼睛又紅了一圈。  
王耀伸出手想去把他拉出來，誰知還沒碰到他，他一下就扯著窗簾「哇」地一聲大哭起來。  
每次阿爾哭得要死要活都看得王耀一陣心軟，雖然自己也明知道他被強制要上的課程是多麼無趣兼無用，但是作為他的監護人在歷來傳統的束縛中又毫無辦法。  
「這這這……騎士大人這……」剛才被問到話的花匠聽到哭聲一下子慌了，要是老皇后追究下來可就麻煩了。  
「沒事！」王耀一口應下，給那花匠吃了顆定心丸，然後走過去雙手把那個小豆丁抱起來：「今天不上課行了吧！」  
阿爾一聽到「不上課」，本來還在涕淚泗流的一下子又笑了開來。  
真拿你沒辦法……王耀心裡暗暗嘆氣，把他扶到自己肩上去坐著。  
「哈……耀和我去花田吧！」阿爾把他的整整齊齊束好的長髮弄得亂七八糟，一臉歡快地指向花田的位置。  
「嘶……嘶……痛死了！不要玩我頭髮！」  
阿爾裝作沒聽到，仍舊沒有停下手裡忙碌的「紮辮子」遊戲。王耀也只好無奈地由著他玩，轉身走向花田。  
「哇，向日葵開得好滿！」阿爾從王耀身上跳下來，在葵田下亂躥。  
王耀才想起這片向日葵已經接近滿開了，數萬畝金色的一片很是耀眼，全部都長得很高大，接近一人高。——他在讚嘆的同時不合時宜地想起王嘉龍最開始癱著臉對他形容這片田的時候說：「對，都是一人高。」然後幽幽地上下打量了下王耀：「對大佬來說就是一人多高了吧……」  
「……」王耀抽了抽嘴角。  
那個小豆丁早已被花田埋沒了身影，只有一路被撞得憤怒地把臉朝向一個方向的葵花不滿地對監護人作出投訴。王耀彎著腰又繼續一邊喊一邊找。這樣的捉迷藏遊戲自從阿爾會走路以來每天都會玩——看似很無趣的「監護人」工作，但是王耀從來沒有厭倦過甚麼，反而樂在其中。  
「耀……」阿爾抱住一株向日葵的梗叫住他。  
「怎麼了？」他蹲下來揉揉他的腦袋，他的頭髮總是不聽話地反翹起來，特別是右額上的一撮。   
「我明天不想去上課……」  
「唔……」  
「我後天也不想去上課……」  
「唔……」  
「我大後天也不想去上課……」  
「唔……」  
「我昨晚的功課沒做好……」阿爾知道前面三個願望是沒門了，沮喪地試探著他。  
「好吧，功課我幫你做，但是你明天後天和大後天必須乖乖去上課。」  
一聽到王耀答應下來，阿爾笑彎了眉眼：「那你週末會和我再來花田嗎？」  
王耀糾結地看著他一身的泥濘，名貴的衣料都被弄得髒兮兮的，領子上的蕾絲也全是泥土，臉上也有。雖然仍未到加冕的年紀，但是作為一個黑桃國的公認繼承人，老皇后對他一味不得體地玩耍而不愛學習這點很不滿，而其他大臣們進而把責任全部歸咎到黑桃Jack身上。  
「會，你好好上課，我就帶你來。」王耀還是拗不過他。  
阿爾大笑起來，他笑起來總是有種讓王耀感到無比安心的感覺，跟這一大片的溫暖的向日葵一樣。  
「好啦，要回去了，我還要幫你做功課……」  
「嗯！」

「大佬，我都說你太縱他了。」王嘉龍看著拿著羽毛筆在牛皮紙上奮筆疾書的王耀，早已經不是第一次感嘆這句話了。  
阿爾……說好的是「昨晚的功課」呢？為什麼還有前晚！大前晚！大大前晚的！王耀心裡憋屈地哭喊著，但是抬起頭來對王嘉龍又是換了語氣：「小孩子嘛，就是這樣子的。說得我以前沒幫你和濠鏡做過功課似的。」  
「明明就沒有……」而且還揮著教鞭在後面監視著說不做好就不給睡覺。王嘉龍硬生生把後半句吞回去。  
「偶爾就一兩次嘛……」  
「對～每週一兩次～每次兩三天。」王嘉龍沒好氣地接下去：「不過別說我沒提醒你了，他又不是普通的小孩子，你根本就沒有把他當做是『King』，黑桃國的『King』，他一副這個樣子能治國——」  
「夠了！別說這麼長遠的事情，我自有分寸。」你們幾個還不都是我一手一腳帶大的……王耀面無表情地終結了這個毫不友善的話題。  
他原本只是覺得阿爾這麼開朗的小孩生而為「King」是挺可惜的，對比起在課堂死板地從小接觸理論性的國事知識，他更願意看到阿爾在向日葵田裡笑著奔跑。不止一次又一次被指「太過於溺愛」，但是憑著心裡堅信的這個幼稚的念頭卻又毫不收斂。是的，他是這個國家千年的騎士，參與過很多的戰爭，沒有人會懷疑他對黑桃國的忠誠，即使是老皇后也是偶爾說他幾句。只是他一而再再而三地無視別人背後對他的指責，甚是讓人有點摸不著頭腦。

「叩叩……」敲門聲在半夜走廊傳起的回音格外陰深，此時王耀還在辦公桌上看著公文。  
拉開門後發現並沒有人王耀頓時感到一陣陰風從背後躥上來，不過他很快就打消了這個詭異的想法，他低頭一看，穿著睡衣的阿爾正雙手扯著他衣襬上的花邊。  
「耀……你去哪裡了。」阿爾癟著嘴，很不高興的樣子。  
我的天，現在都幾點了！「為什麼不睡覺，都這麼晚了別人發現你跑出來這裡我就完了啊！」嘴上雖然怪責著，但還是把他抱起來放到裡邊辦公椅上。  
「他們都睡了！」阿爾揮舞著雙手，做了個施法的手勢。  
王耀暗暗扶額，救命……魔法不是這樣用的，要是真的追究下來誰都保不了你——喔不，保不了我了……  
「我兩天沒有看到你了，你在忙什麼呀？」阿爾把桌子上的公文一張張拿起來似懂非懂地看著，全部都是有關接待梅花國使團的相關事宜，精細到從對方一過國境線開始每天每小時每分鐘的安排。  
「忙著接待使團的企劃啊，這次對方的來訪作為兩國的一次外交活動是非常重要的。我國和梅花國作為這個世界上最優秀的兩個國家，勢力範圍、軍事實力等都旗鼓相當……」王耀一邊滔滔不絕地說著，卻對阿爾就一字不漏認真聽進去的樣子覺得格外驚訝，——阿爾素來對這些國事毫無興趣，甚至每每到課堂上說到有關政治的問題就會打瞌睡。  
「怎麼了小傢伙，對這些東西有興趣？」王耀捏捏他嬰兒肥的臉頰：「既然喜歡聽，上課的時候就應該認真上課，多聽聽先生們說的。」  
阿爾果斷地搖搖頭：「我不喜歡聽他們說的，我只喜歡聽你說的。」  
「你不應該這麼任性知道嗎，要知道對方梅花國的繼承人可是一個標準的國王模範，我聽說……」王耀咬了咬筆桿發著呆：「年紀雖然不大，但是眼光卻很長遠，對一些尖銳的國際事務處理上來得心應手，跟真正的國王別無二樣……」  
「所以說你也想我成為那個樣子對嗎？」阿爾玩著他桌子上的毛筆，還沒有乾透的筆尖劃到睡衣上，拖出一條長長墨跡。  
「能的話自然是好……」王耀拿下他手裡的毛筆，思量著櫃子裡還有沒有能他備用的同款睡衣。  
「為什麼我是King，為什麼不是馬修？」  
王耀搖搖頭，隨後拿起毛筆：「我教你寫字？東方一種古老的文字。」  
他把毛筆放到阿爾的小手裡，然後握起那隻手，讓筆尖在宣紙上遊走出秀雋的墨跡，一筆一劃似是一尾尾靈動的鯉魚，在屬於牠們的池水中用尾鰭擺動出妙曼的漣漪。  
阿爾偷偷抬頭看了看王耀的臉，帶著真切的微笑，一臉和靜，樣子認真得完全不好意思像平日那樣去打擾他。  
王耀在這片溫暖的土地活著已愈數千年，年歲超過正常人的想象。阿爾從以前就一直問他：「耀，為什麼你的頭髮是黑色的？」  
縱使多少年過去，阿爾在別人口中聽得的王耀似乎一直就是這個樣子，頭髮不曾斑白，容顏不曾蒼老。王耀在數千年前帶著兩個弟弟從古老的東方來到黑桃國，被當時的國王相中了才能，得以以Jack之名留在宮中，一直為代代國王盡忠，始末不渝。而且聽說自從他們來到這片土地那一年以後的冬季，河流不再結冰，候鳥不再南遷，人們即使在寒冬也能照常勞作，豐收使黑桃國成為世界上最大的糧食出口國，農民們因此富裕了起來。王耀還帶來了一種蟲子和一種樹，在蟲子結繭的時候姑娘們能夠用繭上的纖維製作成漂亮的織物，而那種神奇的灌木，茶農們則摘取它的葉子加工後泡入水中製成甘醇的飲品。  
弗朗西斯呆在宮中也已經兩百餘年，已經是相當老的臣子了，而同樣兩百多歲的父母頭髮都已經花白。千年不老，難道王耀是妖精嗎？阿爾有偷偷看過王耀的背脊，上面沒有翅膀，而且很重要的一點，跟黑桃國大多數的國民不一樣——王耀不會魔法，一點點都不會。  
他憑著手中一把輕巧的佩劍，以非凡出眾的劍術征戰過無數血染的沙場，在他率領出征的戰爭中，戰果全部都是只有「勝利」一個，凱旋的將士們徹夜高歌，為成功竭聲喝彩。王耀身上有著太多太多的謎，而且隨著時間的拉長，一切發生在他身上的事都會變成記錄本上用文字敘述的「傳說」，謎團只會有增無減。  
在王耀自我沉醉的練字中阿爾的手漸漸失力，眼皮越來越沉重，最終撐不住了，眼前一黑，整個人撲倒在紙上。王耀趕緊把他翻過來，他的臉被宣紙上未乾透的墨汁抹成層巒聳翠的山水畫。

一切有關接待的事宜都有條不紊地準備好了。到了約定的日期，艷陽高照，王耀駕馬帶領接待團來到國境線上。  
兩國的交界地一片荒蕪，從南往北，從草原到凍土。  
從北邊刮來的寒流讓他裹緊了披風。北界出現了人影，漸漸看出了是一隊人馬，應該就是梅花國的使團沒錯了。  
王耀看著那帶頭的著裝似乎是跟自己同樣身份的梅花Jack，表情是被寒風凍住一般的嚴肅，等到他快要來到自己跟前的時候，王耀下了馬，笑著鞠躬迎接。  
「尊貴的梅花國貴賓們，歡迎來到黑桃國。敝人黑桃Jack，為能在此迎接各位而深感榮幸，同時祝願你們能在本國有一段愉快的旅程。」  
「敝人梅花Jack，有勞閣下為我們處理過境事宜。」對方也下了馬，對王耀也鄭重其事地行了個禮。  
「——果然是名不虛傳呢。早就聽說黑桃國的Jack能幹又聰敏，羅德利赫，你被比下去了喲。」  
一個與莊重氣氛截然不符的聲音從梅花Jack後邊傳來，王耀對這不按常理出牌的情況感到迷惑，一個身高齊到他胸口的少年從梅花Jack身後走出來，臉上掛著溫柔的笑容。  
「我是梅花King哦，很高興能來到這片溫暖的土地。」紫色的瞳仁中透著幽深的輝光：「——也很高興能認識你，我能問一下你的名字嗎？」  
王耀聞言，在對方面前疾快地單膝跪下，低著頭一句話都說不出來。循例來說，梅花King理應到達宮廷中與同等身份的黑桃King會面的時候才可以露面，這到底……是怎麼回事？而且，而且他在提問自己的名字？可是「王耀」這個名字，幾乎無人不知曉才對吧？  
「你不打算回答嗎？」  
「……是！名字、名字是，王耀。」他抬頭回答，目光對上站著的梅花King，對方明明是體格還沒有成長的少年，影子卻被頭頂的太陽從後邊投射到半跪的自己身上。  
「我記住了哦。耀，我的名字是伊萬。」梅花King回身上馬，掩蓋王耀的影子隨之離開，陽光刺得他睜不開眼。  
……這也算是梅花King的獨特之處？

接下來凡是梅花King和黑桃King會面的場合，都讓王耀頭疼不已。  
用旁人的話開說就是：「天性不和，互看不順眼。」伊萬安靜，阿爾鬧騰；伊萬穩重深藏，而阿爾則將什麼都直接掛到臉上；伊萬說這個街角適合建學校，阿爾偏說這裡適合建溫室。打翻碗碗碟碟什麼的是小事，吵吵鬧鬧是小事，而要是真的失態打了起來，就真的是大事了，不過幸好，王耀使盡渾身解數，這樣糟糕的情況一直沒有出現。  
還好這回梅花國的到訪只是以主要的幾位大臣們討論的政事為主，老國王和老皇后沒有在這次的交流中露面，而兩位還沒有加冕的King，權當是普通「朋友」間的聯誼。  
阿爾藉著梅花國使團到訪期間停課的大好機會每天都纏著王耀到向日葵田裡玩，這裡是他最引以為豪的「秘密基地」，他喜歡向日葵，跟他頭髮一樣的顏色，跟他一樣的開朗。  
阿爾已經不知道跑到哪裡去了，王耀杵在葵田中，暗暗歎了口氣。這幾天真是操碎了心，果然是對阿爾期望太高了麼……不過怎麼說，也還是個孩子而已。  
忽然間他敏銳地感覺到這裡除了他和阿爾，還有第三個人在。  
他撥開幾株向日葵向前走了幾步，那個圍著圍巾的少年順著他的方向回過首來。  
啊竟然是——  
王耀滿心的驚訝，他正要躬身開口行禮，卻被對方做出噤聲的手勢打斷。伊萬向他擺著手，低聲說：「我不想被發現哦。」  
「您怎麼知道這裡的？」  
「我很早就知道黑桃國皇宮的後花園，除了漫山的各種薔薇，還有一年四季都花開不斷的向日葵田。」他虔誠地看著看著那像是笑著的花盤：「寒冷的北國可沒有多少這樣的花田。」  
「向日葵喜歡溫暖的地方嘛。」說到這點，王耀很自豪，他也很喜歡向日葵，香味中有陽光那種明媚的味道。  
「仙女戀上了太陽神，終日追逐著阿波羅的行蹤，眾神因為憐憫她，將她變成了一株向日葵。追求著光明和溫暖，正如訴說著不變的愛慕。」少年用平淡的口氣說著單思的故事，與王耀對向日葵一貫都是「積極」的觀點不一樣。  
向日葵是笑著的，他也是笑著的。但是任憑梅花King再如何喜歡向日葵，王耀始終覺得并不是那麼合適。  
「這裡真是暖和啊。」他拉了拉脖子上的圍巾，走到王耀身旁。「要是我能擁有這麼大的向日葵田就好。」  
「沒關係啊，我可以送您很多的花苗和向日葵種子，還能送您很多炒好的葵瓜子。」身邊變得冰涼，連空氣都變得乾燥。  
「凍土從國土的北邊侵向南，從入秋開始，那位神明就會來到梅花國。河流自西向東全部結滿了冰……漫天紛飛的鵝毛大雪將農田和河流掩蓋起來，郊外白樺的枝條上凍滿了冰掛……」  
那是黑桃國所有的國民都沒有辦法想象的冰天雪地，尤其是王耀。  
他不知道該說些什麼回答伊萬，腦裡將他的話中描繪的景致組織起來，那是白茫茫的冬天，連眼淚都會被過低的溫度所凍結，想到這裡，他不由自主地屏住呼吸。  
伊萬突然握住了他的手腕，那一剎血液都像是停止了流動，寒氣從手腕蔓延到每一吋神經，無比陌生的溫度令他不知所措地佇立原地。  
「耀，你的手真暖。跟這片土地一樣，跟這片向日葵一樣。」伊萬笑著把他的手拉到自己跟前，然後把臉緩緩湊過去。  
越離越近。  
……  
——「啪」的一聲，王耀手上持續著的冰冷消失了，回暖的手讓他回過神來。  
阿爾忽然從不知道哪裡躥出來，一手拍掉握在自己手上的那隻手。他面無表情地抬頭與伊萬對視，身高沒有任何的優勢，氣勢卻不負一毫。  
伊萬似乎也被驚到，手上戛然而止的溫暖把他拉回現實，替代之是一種火辣辣的痛感。而眼前黑桃King的眼神跟他之前所見過的都不一樣。靜默了一會，他牽了牽嘴角：「才想起差不多到晚餐時間了，那我就先回去了。」  
他轉身往花田的出口走去，最後回頭對著王耀說了一句。「耀，我們明天再見喔。」  
不是挑釁，卻比其更惡劣。  
不妙。  
王耀看著面前阿爾一動不動的背影，他看不到那張臉上的神情。  
太陽已經落山，星光還不太明顯。周遭沒有光線，再炫目的向日葵田此刻也是黑漆漆一片。王耀蹲下身去，揉揉他的頭髮，他還是一言不發。  
「回去啦好不好？我揹你。」王耀把他的手搭到自己肩膀，把他揹到背上。那個腦袋埋到自己背上，平靜的呼吸穿過上衣到達背脊，暖暖的。  
「他比你大挺多歲的，還比你高，你都不怕嗎？」  
「剛才啊，我看到他也是嚇了一跳。他說這裡的向日葵很漂亮，看，我和你打理的花田很成功不是嗎？」  
「明天他們就要離開了，得給別人一個好印象是不是？」  
任自己一路上再怎麼喋喋不休地引他說話，他都還是一聲不吭。王耀大概有點猜到他剛才的舉動是出於什麼目的，但是又不好戳破他，——阿爾弗雷德臉皮薄得很，必須給他一個台階，無奈王耀怎麼都沒找準合適的突破口。

晚飯過後王耀對兩個弟弟說了這件事，一向對黑桃King各種偉大事跡完全沒任何興趣的王嘉龍挑了挑眉，說：「真沒想到，還真夠勇敢的。」  
「哎這個有什麼好說的……關鍵是人家明天就要走人了，照他那個性子，估計是打死都不肯出宮門送行的。」想想就煩，若是阿爾明天沒有出現在宮門，想必又能為那群老傢伙茶餘飯後製造話題，不僅如此，就連梅花國那邊也會……  
勇敢？  
王耀心不在焉踱步到阿爾臥室門前，猶豫了下還是推開了門進去。他在床上蜷成一團，聽到開門聲翻了個身，看著自己向他走過去。王耀坐到他床邊，笑著伸手去捏他的臉。他心情似乎好了點。  
阿爾弗雷德從被窩伸出手拉住他，王耀的手暖暖的，沒有剛才那種可惡的寒冷。  
「明天啊，就要去……送行。」  
「我以後不逃學了，每天都認真上課。」阿爾懶洋洋地打了個呵欠。  
王耀揣摩著這句話背後是什麼意思，讓此前的阿爾說出這樣的話簡直是難過登天，他一時也不知道說什麼好，見阿爾有點困，俯下身吻了吻他的額頭。  
「早點睡吧。」你每天開心就好。  
王耀離開之前把一個黑桃掛飾放在阿爾的枕頭底，那是他來到這裡的那一年在位的黑桃King贈與給他的護身符。那位King臨終時候將掛飾交到自己手中說道：「畢生夙願都已經完成，能親眼目睹這太平盛世的局面，深感有幸。黑桃國有你在，我很放心。願天佑黑桃國，天佑你。」此後王耀帶著那位King對黑桃國美好的祈願一直堅韌地守護著這片土地。

侍從們忙碌地把木板車上一株株的花苗小心翼翼地轉移到梅花國使團的車輦中。  
「這些花苗都是花匠們精挑細選出來的，還有這一大袋的葵花種子。」王耀在宮門前對著羅德利赫說道。伊萬就在梅花Jack的旁邊，王耀有意讓自己儘量不去看那張淡淡笑著的臉，而將所有精力放在對禮物的解說上。  
所慶幸的，阿爾也來送行了。  
不知道是不是錯覺，總感覺有個冰凍的眼光在瞟掠著自己。  
禮物搬完之後，多數的人們都已經上馬。伊萬歪了歪頭，對面前的阿爾弗雷德伸出手：「這次的旅行很愉快，祝願我們兩國友誼長存。」  
阿爾弗雷德大方地回握著伊萬的手：「如你所願。」  
戛然不同的溫度在不斷加緊壓力的掌心之間迸發出火花，焰火和冰雪摩擦出詭異的氣氛，周圍的人被一陣突如其來的陰霾壓迫得呼吸困難，幾近窒息。王耀的心幾乎懸到了半空，紋絲不動地盯著他們，生怕彈指間會出現所料不及的意外。  
繼而，同一個時間點兩隻手不約而同地鬆開了對方。伊萬對著阿爾笑了笑。  
阿爾弗雷德無比慷慨地向馬背上的他擺手送別，眼神交流得意味不明。  
——快滾回你該呆的冰層上吧。  
——我會再來的哦，到時候帶走我看中的東西。  
王耀懸著的心回落到胸腔，他重重地舒了一口氣。這場數百年以來無比重大的國事訪問終於告了一段落，所有相關的一切到此為止，但願伊萬最後的那句「友誼長存」能夠實現。

年幼的黑桃King在屬於他和黑桃Jack的向日葵田中歡脫地奔跑，香甜明媚的花香隨風而來，稚氣被一季又一季凋零的葵花一同帶走，他的身高從葵花下梗的高度長到最頂的一片葵葉，漸漸和花盤平視耳語，最後葵田中突兀地冒出少年的肩膀和腦袋。  
跟以前不同，現在這片花田除了他和王耀，馬修、弗朗西斯等他們身邊親近的人偶爾也會過來賞花和野餐。  
和煦的陽光照著跟向日葵同樣顏色的金髮，隨著大風的吹拂灑脫地飄動著。阿爾弗雷德胸有成竹地朝著前方邁步過去，手臂撥開重重葵花，終於見到了那個身影。  
「哈哈哈！Hero找到了！」  
「哎呀，怎麼這麼快！肯定是作弊偷看了，我不服！」王耀轉過身氣急敗壞地對他抗議。  
「哈哈哈哈不服來戰啊！這就叫做身高優勢。」阿爾朝他做了個鬼臉。  
阿爾腦裡閃過十幾年來對王耀大體的記憶。他和王耀偶而會吵架，但是他們在對方面前都屬於那種無論如何都生氣不起來的奇妙關係，即使吵翻天，也一般很快就和好如初。或是一個Cheese Cake，或是一壺Black Tea，作為向對方道歉的賠禮。  
他還是一點都沒有變，青絲如墨，顏貌如舊。而當初只心心念念想著玩耍年幼的自己已經長得比葵花都要高了。  
讓Hero來守護黑桃國，讓Hero來守護你。這是從那個時候就默默藏在心底的抱負。

「Queen是用來幹什麼的？能吃嗎？」阿爾雙腳交疊擱在桌面，拿著幾張寫在牛皮紙上的文件攤在椅背，裝模作樣往王耀面前揚了揚關於婚書的文件。  
「關於黑桃國未來的Queen呢，是公爵柯克蘭家族裡最厲害的一位魔法師，至於人呢，我也沒見過，不過聽說啊，跟他家強大到不得了的家族遺傳一樣，外表也是帥氣到不行，哎呀，好歹是位瀟灑倜儻的少爺呢。」王耀拿著幾張紙捲成筒一下下拍著手掌，望著天花板深思著。  
「可是Hero還不想……嘿，耀，你以前有結過婚嗎？」  
「沒有。」王耀沒好氣地白他一眼。「哪有你什麼想不想的，我還是頭一次聽黑桃國的King不想成家的。等到你加冕以後，這個就該開始操辦了。」  
「嘿，耀，你有喜歡過什麼人嗎？」  
「你這算是哪門子岔開話題！」  
不是說只要把想問的東西不知不覺夾在別的事情裡邊問出來對方就會被分散注意力作出回答嗎？結果套話還是失敗了……阿爾沮喪透了。  
「我連他人都沒見過，未戀愛先結婚，對對方也不公平，我不接受。」阿爾看著文件上工整的文書，說什麼「商討函」，明明就是白紙黑字的「通知」、「告示」。  
「別說是你沒見過的人，就算是不知名的何許平民，只要他擁有強大的魔力，他一樣可以成為黑桃國的Queen。有什麼好糾結的，你說的那些，一切問題都可以等到婚後解決，以前所有的King都是加冕後就——」  
「可我不是他們！我是我！不要用你的經驗綁架我，我不想總是從你口中聽見上代King上上代King上上上代King上上上上代King他們一貫以來是如何如何如何所以我也該如何如何如何！」阿爾用力把文件拍在桌子上，怒著站起來，椅腳與地面摩擦出尖銳的聲響，他頭也不回地走出門外。  
桌上的文件散落一地，被窗外投來的夕照靜靜地照映著。  
王耀百般無奈地搖了搖頭：「這算什麼啊……青春期犯叛逆了嗎。明明馬上就能抱得美人歸了。熊孩子還真是讓人頭疼啊……」  
他把文件一張張撿起來按順序疊好，用羽毛筆在最後一頁完美地偽造了King的簽名，並且蓋上黑桃國重要文件的圖章，最後放進信封，在封口處烤上皇室的火漆，預備給柯克蘭家族回函。  
這是王耀一貫對付阿爾犯小孩脾氣時候的做法——阿爾弗雷德可謂是他來到這裡之後所見識到最叛逆的黑桃King。真正的King應該做什麼，有過幾千年經歷的他太過明白。哪項提案對國家有利，哪項法則對國家有害，在他眼裡簡直不需任何揣摩，只需簡單一看，便清清楚楚水落石出。靠著過人的洞察力，黑桃國安定的盛世從未有過動搖。王耀眼看著黑桃國皇室一世又一世的流轉，守護王國的使命成了他漫長生命中惟一的致趣。

那之後阿爾弗雷德進入了單方面與王耀的冷戰狀態。他處處與王耀對著幹，王耀讓他簽字，他偏不簽，王耀讓他去參加公爵的舞會，他偏不去。最讓他覺得可惡的是，王耀一副若無其事的樣子，完全沒有把自己的慍怒放在眼內，跟平常完全沒有變化。而他所拒絕掉的所有事務，全部都由王耀在背後安排得妥妥當當處理掉了。  
跟我斗？太嫩啦。王耀得意洋洋地在暗處看著阿爾弗雷德被他氣得暴跳如雷又無處發洩。  
儘管阿爾滿肚子的憋屈，但他仍然沒有打算對王耀舉白旗。可惡，為什麼總把我當做長不大的孩子，覺得我什麼都不懂嗎？阿爾弗雷德惱怒地把一張張公文揉成一團，往已經滿到不能再裝下任何紙團的垃圾桶狠狠擲過去。  
——別人不明白就算了，為什麼偏偏連他也這個樣子。  
不知為何，只是一想到有關婚訊的事情，阿爾打心底對王耀失望透頂，他乾脆躺到床上蒙頭大睡。

「大佬，這樣真的好麼……都這麼久了。」王嘉龍看著一臉邪笑的王耀：「不管這麼說這回你都有點……」  
「哎呀，這叫自作自受啊。」王耀半伏在桌上：「你小子生毛生翼曉飛啦？還說我。」  
「你還不是跟他一樣幼稚……」王嘉龍嘟囔著。  
「逗年輕人玩玩而已，這麼認真幹什麼，我自有分數嘛。」王耀指頭敲著桌面：「這樣好了，你去幫我泡壺紅茶吧。記得把奶和糖一起端來。」  
說來他反思了下這場沒有硝煙的戰爭，雖然自己是大獲全勝，但確實對阿爾弗雷德挺不公平的。他站起來伸了個懶腰，決定主動上門去哄下年輕人好了，說著準備去讓廚房做個芝士蛋糕，當做賠禮吧？這招從以前開始就一直很管用。

而恰在此時，阿爾弗雷德卻經歷著之前連想都不敢想過的事情。  
下腹傳來的緊迫愈來愈清晰，瀕臨爆發的射精感吞噬著阿爾弗雷德的理智。  
「啊……快……快、點……好棒……」他的頭高高揚起，喉間不斷發出舒爽的低吼，雙手前後推搡著腿間的腦袋，那嘴中靈巧的舌頭安撫過他慾望上每一絲神經，他把分身用力塞進對方的喉嚨，喉管因為受到刺激反射性地收縮，壓迫著敏感的頂端，讓他險些繳械。  
反復地從那溫熱的口腔中獲取著快感，而明明是差點就要到達頂端了，卻無論如何也無法順利解放出來。  
阿爾把性器從對方嘴中抽出，性急地隨手拿起衣帶就抓起對方雙手一綁，緊緊地繫在床頭。對方的手被繩子繫住，整個人無力跪坐在床上，頭埋到枕頭中，臀部對著他高高翹起，他用力往上面打了幾下，即刻浮現出紫紅的掌印。他興奮地掰開雙臀，那個粉嫩的小口隨即露了出來，他把自己的性器抵住那似乎未經人事的入口，用盡全部力氣強硬地向前推進，待到慾望終於被緊迫的內壁所包圍，他幾乎是舒服得要哭。  
任憑身下的人再如何啜泣著求饒，阿爾都於事無睹一樣扶著他的腰不斷往前挺進，那白皙的背部烙滿了他留下的印跡。他把手伸向了對方前面的慾望，性急地隨著抽插的律動擼動著，自己的性器仍然在那緊緻的內部蓬勃脹大。  
終於，對方再也忍不住充滿情欲的呻吟聲而不斷傳到自己耳中，他滿意地咬住了那脆弱的後頸，在上邊狠狠地留下牙印。  
「啊……唔！」身下人射出的精液濡濕了自己的手掌，他把手徑直伸向那具軀體的上方，把那白濁的黏液糊在胸前兩點挺立的乳首上，隨之手指來回用力擠壓玩弄著，對方哭喊得更厲害了。  
他兇狠地在那體內送入自己的猙猛，混雜的體液隨著抽動從邊緣溢出，柱身與肉壁摩擦出淫靡的聲響，他迫不及待想要釋放，但是任憑如何加快速度都好，快感都在某一個高處戛然而止，再也無法再往上攀爬一分。  
阿爾弗雷德痛苦地看著身下被自己蹂躪得一塌糊塗的身體，他壓低到那人的耳邊：「喊、喊……喊我的名字！快！」  
「啊、阿爾……阿爾……」聲音被衝撞得斷斷續續，七零八落。  
天啊，他是誰啊，為什麼……為什麼頭髮是黑色的？為什麼對之前的事完全沒有記憶？阿爾稍稍側頭想看看他的臉，但是卻被他的長髮所隔斷了視線：「回、回過頭來……看著我！」  
他伸出手撩起那濕噠噠的頭髮，那張臉轉了過來——  
「耀！」——完全是不可思議的畫面！阿爾弗雷德閉著眼睛驚叫一聲，高潮帶來的快感隨之蠶食了他的身體，白濁汩汩從頂端射出，充盈了那條幽秘的甬道，而那狹窄的地方卻無法容下這麼多的精液，黏液從交合的邊緣處淌落，順著大腿根流到潔白的床單上。

「——嗯？叫我幹什麼？」  
……  
……  
……  
阿爾猛地睜開雙眼，王耀正端著一個蛋糕戲謔地看著他。  
「殿下，你可醒了。不就睡個午覺，看你睡得跟只豬似的。」  
阿爾弗雷德慌了，額頭開始不斷地冒出冷汗，汗水一直從額角順流到枕頭的感覺清晰無比。  
——是夢？  
——是夢？  
——是夢！  
「你怎麼了？流這麼多汗，不舒服嗎？」王耀小心把蛋糕放在床邊的小桌上，探過去就摸他的額頭。  
……這到底是怎麼回事？  
龐大的空虛感遽時佔領了阿爾弗雷德的身體，心裡空蕩蕩的，有什麼就快要完成的事，在眼睛睜開的一刻回到原點，一切都回到了還沒有開始的狀態。  
他大口大口地喘著氣，在見到王耀把手伸過來的時候，他鬼使神差地使勁握住那從袖口露出來一截手腕，另一手從被子中抽出，用力地往王耀背後一帶，把王耀推到自己跟前，胸膛與胸膛之間只隔了薄薄的一層被子，短暫的間隙中王耀的心跳的搏動傳到他胸口。  
王耀覺察到阿爾完全不對勁的眼神，他驚恐地掙扎著從他懷裡脫離出來，誰知阿爾手勁更大，死死隨著他的動作從床上起身，往他的方向直截了當推過去，然後牢牢壓制在身下，掙扎中小桌上的蛋糕被打翻，碎屑散了滿地。  
「痛死了！」王耀吃痛地抗議一聲，阿爾弗雷德的勁兒大得驚人，手腳都被緊緊壓制住不能動，更可怕的是，面前的King一言不發，雙眼中燃燒著黑暗的慾望，極其危險的感覺從他周身散發出來。「放開我！醒醒！」  
接下來的舉動更是讓王耀震驚不已。  
阿爾弗雷德俯下身去粗暴地啃咬著黑桃Jack的雙唇，他試圖把舌頭伸進對方緊緊閉著的口腔中，卻被狠狠地咬了幾下，血腥味頓時瀰漫兩個人的唇齒，但是他卻像是沒有感覺到痛楚一樣，仍然執意地掠奪著暴戾的吻，心裡的空虛感像是一點一點地往正確的方向走向滿足，——就是這個樣子，就是這樣，從最開始的地方……  
「滾……給我滾開！」王耀口齒不清地大喊著，阿爾弗雷德卻也是沒有聽到的樣子，一隻手已經開始解他的衣扣。在他感到阿爾制住自己腿部的那個地方……竟然是一大片濡濕的時候，他惶恐地像是逃命一樣拼命想要掙脫，可是卻一點用都沒有，他幾近絕望。  
突然間一聲瓷器與地面巨大的碰撞聲摧毀了所有惡劣的慾望，王耀趁著阿爾望向門口的間隙重重地踹開他，瞬身彈起就往門口的方向衝過去。  
「大佬！」王嘉龍被眼前的一幕所驚愕，失手摔了紅茶，他無暇理睬被摔了的瓷器，眼看著王耀衣衫不整地衝出來，拉著外邊的門把重重地抨上門。  
「快、快走……」王耀喘著氣，臉色很糟糕。  
王嘉龍迅速把王耀揹在背上，快步走回去，經過King的寢室轉角的時候恰遇見一個被嚇得花容失色的女僕，王嘉龍狠狠地剜了她一眼：「敢說出去就殺了你。」

「到底怎麼回事？」王嘉龍給他倒了杯熱茶。  
王耀渾身發軟，還未從剛才的驚嚇中回過神來：「……他、他好像做了夢。」  
「噩夢？」  
「那……那種夢。」王耀含糊不清地說，只要一想起剛才阿爾反常的舉動，他就不寒而慄。  
「他剛才在叫誰的名字？我在走廊聽到很大聲的來著。」王嘉龍盯著王耀閃爍不定的眼神。  
「……我不知道。」  
「他、做、著、春、夢、都、喊、著、你、的、名、字。」王嘉龍一字一頓地道出事實。  
「……」  
「我還有公務在身，你歇一下吧。」他看著王耀瑟縮著的樣子，對這兩個人感到無奈至極。「那邊……我會叫濠鏡去處理好的，你放心好了。」  
王耀點點頭。  
那到底……是怎麼回事啊。大概，大概只是，湊巧。一定是，湊巧。剛午睡完的人，肯定都是神志不清的，剛才那個，不是阿爾……不是他……或者說他只是剛好鬱悶到無處發洩，所以才這樣，做春夢不都是男人很正常的事情麼？事實上不是更加證明了長大的黑桃King是始終需要黑桃Queen嗎？  
他執拗地把所有的思緒往阿爾身上推，把連同對自己思考的一份感想也毫不留情掩埋到一起，他碰都不敢碰，想都不敢想。

「為什麼夢到的會是王耀啊……」阿爾弗雷德傍著床邊生無可戀地愣坐著，已經是到傍晚了，今天的夕陽似乎特別火紅，把漫天的晚霞都燒成火焰。他回想到剛才的場面，崩潰到說不出話來。  
我明明，最討厭他那副不可一世嘴臉了。  
妄自尊大、恃才放曠、做什麼都旁若無人、有時候還侍著自己經驗豐富就囂張跋扈的幫我擅自決定這裡那裡的。  
既不尊重我。  
……也不尊重他自己。  
他雙手捂著臉閉上眼睛，滿滿都是夢裡面那淫靡的場景；他甩甩頭張開雙眼，又滿是他強迫著王耀接吻的畫面。  
上帝啊，殺了我吧。  
耀也許不會原諒我了。  
耀不會原諒我了。  
下身被弄髒的褲子還沒有換掉，他回頭看看被子，不止被子，就連床單也染上了他在夢中最後的「傑作」。在反復的反省中，那兩個罪惡的畫面卻在腦裡交錯放映，怎麼都甩不掉，他的下身又硬挺了起來。  
無可救藥了。阿爾弗雷德絕望地想，吸了吸鼻子。最終因為抵受不住下身的脹痛，他把手伸進褲子，握住那處。  
他想象著自己把對方領口繁複的蕾絲解開，把上衣一件一件地剝去，泛紅的肌膚透過底衫上被扯開的前襟若隱若現，他迫不可待地撩起層層疊疊的衣襬，那米白的長褲裡是兩條光滑的腿，他用手覆上那個羞恥的部位揉弄著，然後伸進去底褲裡安慰著開始硬起來的地方……  
想象著他的Jack在他的挺身中發出呻吟，想象著他的Jack紅到滴血的嘴唇叫著自己的名字，想象著他的Jack美好的身體上錯落有致交錯著自己留下的吻痕，想象著他的Jack下身那對自己性器無比糾纏的後穴……  
阿爾弗雷德緊閉著眼睛，手上的動作越來越快，頂端溢出的前液濕潤了柱身，他不由得緊緊地握了握，佯作是那緊緻內壁中的壓迫，滑膩的液體在擼動中發出色情的聲響。最後他想起了夢中那張喘著氣泛著潮紅的臉，他想象著自己深深地吻上去，然後輕喊著他的名字，然後自己也叫出了……  
「耀。」  
那是他的Jack的名字。  
他的褲子再次被染濕。  
阿爾弗雷德渾身虛脫，滿腦子都是對王耀的抱愧。在最後一縷夕光告別黑桃國的地平線的時候，他踡著身子在地板上沉沉睡去。  
後來依稀記得是弗朗西斯和王濠鏡一起進來幫他收拾了殘局，不僅把他身上的衣服都換好，而且連床單、被子都換上乾淨的。他記得王耀當時還給自己帶了最喜歡的芝士蛋糕，但是卻因為一時的心魔所擾，連蛋糕都變成了垃圾，門口的地毯上還有一大灘茶漬，走近都還能聞到紅茶的醇香。到底事態為什麼會發展成這個樣子，他一想到王耀可能以後都不原諒他，心裡百般痛苦。

阿爾弗雷德窩在房間幾天沒有出過門。  
等到一天，弗朗西斯為他端來了晚餐——對於日夜顛倒的他而言是晚餐，石英鐘卻誠實地告訴他，這已經是大半夜了。  
他往門口的方向翻了個身，吞吞吐吐地說：「弗朗西斯，他、王耀他怎麼樣？」  
「什麼怎麼樣？」弗朗西斯明知故問。  
「那……那天。」  
「你放心好了，他什麼異樣都沒有，每天還是跟之前一個樣子。」弗朗西斯笑著說。  
回答出乎阿爾弗雷德意料，他難以想象自己為這件事懊悔到頹廢不已的情況下而另一個當事人卻若無其事。  
「——你，你說的是真的？！」  
「真的，不騙你。小阿爾喲，哥哥跟你說啊，Jack都活了多少年了，什麼大場面沒見識過。哪裡至於被這些雞皮蒜毛的小事影響啊。」  
就算……就算是這樣。  
「你……你怎麼不早說！」  
「您也沒早問吶！」  
阿爾三言兩語打發走了弗朗西斯，把自己蒙在被子裡。他還是羞愧得想死想死的，但是想想弗朗西斯的話也不無道理，他開始覺得自己的反應確實有些過劇了，在王耀眼裡很可能還顯得很幼稚。  
忽然間他從床上一個鯉魚打挺彈起來，坐到桌子前就立刻拿起筆往紙上疾書。  
耀：  
請原諒我，之前，即如撒旦入駐了我的心靈，邪惡的一切佔據了我一切的行動。我為我被私慾所掌控的衝動感到愧疚。聖劍能證明我真誠的懺悔，容我去掉心中的梁木與眼中的刺，讓每天新的一縷聖光洗滌我每一吋的罪惡，我必誠心悔改我所犯下的罪孽。  
耀，能原諒我麼。若可能，此事交由上帝判決，以祂之名轉嫁時光而作出最後的審判。  
Alfred•F•Jones  
阿爾弗雷德讀了好幾遍，確認字面是否達意，然後將紙張折成長條，簡單打個了活結就往上邊烙上火漆。  
鳥架上的白頭鷹正把腦袋埋在翅膀裡睡得香，阿爾用手指戳了戳牠，被打擾了睡眠的白頭鷹把頭從翅膀裡伸出來，惺忪眨了幾下眼即兇狠地盯著阿爾弗雷德。  
「Tony！快！」阿爾弗雷德把小臂舉到牠跟前，牠不情不願地從鳥架上踱到他手上。阿爾用紅繩把信箋繫緊在牠腳上：「能不能成事靠你了，等你回來我獎勵你鱒魚，要多少有多少。」  
白頭鷹一臉的無奈，被阿爾弗雷德送到窗口，撲騰兩下翅膀就直往王耀住處飛去。

事實上，王耀不比阿爾弗雷德好。即使自己平常白天在別人面前一副好像什麼事情都沒有發生的樣子，但是晚上大多數時間卻徹夜不眠，魂不守舍。  
就算他和阿爾之間再合得來，亦師亦友，那樣的舉動始終是越過了不應該超過的界限。而且為什麼看起來明明就是「男人做春夢」這一件普普通通的事情反倒是讓自己覺得彷徨不堪。  
窗口傳來啄撞聲，他揉揉眼睛，拉開窗簾，發現是阿爾的白頭鷹。他推開窗子，Tony大爺款款地擒到他手臂上，伸出爪子對著王耀擺了擺，示意拿下那張紙箋，然後飛到窗欞的木桿上預備補眠。  
王耀展開紙條，眼睛迅速先掠了一片看看有沒有敏感字詞，在確認信的內容是安全範圍內的時候，他才敢細細從頭開始讀。  
在阿爾小的時候，他討厭一切和教會有關的事情。就連讓他背一些最基本的禱文，他都狂搖著頭說不會，並且也不打算會。大家都拿他無可奈何，他是黑桃國的繼承人，沒人敢隨便微詞。王耀知道，對比起叛逆的阿爾，大臣們更加希望認真好學的馬修成為繼承人。  
老國王的決定總是有道理的，這點他從來沒有懷疑過任何一任的國王。  
他認真讀者字裡行間阿爾弗雷德的嚴肅得有點好笑的懺悔，不由得想起他小時候的樣子。彼時阿爾裝作無能又散漫的模樣，最擅長的事是引起任何人的不悅。不過王耀也知道，阿爾偶爾還是有認真的樣子。也恰恰因為這樣，對比起馬修，他的童年更加自由，更具樂趣。  
不過這也是阿爾對他有史以來的第一次在信件中以名字相稱，而並非「King」和「Jack」等級分明的關係。王耀順著字條上的意思順水推舟，把一切歸咎到一個錯誤的巧合，一個錯誤的衝動。他拿起筆，回以一句：  
「當作無事發生。」

白頭鷹回到阿爾房間，對著他甩甩腳，終於可以回到自己的鳥架上安眠。  
阿爾弗雷德拿著王耀的字條，心中默默劃著十字。

毫無疑問，這兩個人都竭盡全力地要把這個荒唐的噩夢忘掉。  
日子恢復到如之前一般，除了彼此之間在交往中多出幾分敬遜，王耀和阿爾弗雷德別無異樣。而沒過多久，King和Jack分別跟隨兩堆人繁忙地為加冕典禮作準備，繁縟的禮節和各種瑣碎的傳統將整個皇宮的人都忙到焦頭爛額，別說是交談，個幾月下來他們就連幾面的機會也沒有。  
而久而久之，他們幾乎深刻地相信對方已經把那件事完全忘記。與此同時，卻有著一股無法抵抗的暗湧，隨著時光的流逝離岸愈來愈近。

 

 

 

 

中篇

 

黑桃國與其他國不一樣的傳統，其中包含了King的加冕與騎士的冊封同日進行。  
而終於，到了這最為盛大的一天。  
「哎呀，又要重複這樣的儀式了，真是好厭倦啊。」王耀在全身鏡前抱怨著，王嘉龍與王濠鏡則手忙腳亂地幫他打理著裝。  
「都第幾次了……數都數不過來囉。這次竟然是這個小屁孩……」他用手指頭數了數，見兩個弟弟沒反應，又揶揄道：「我都煩了，你們還沒煩嗎？」  
「大佬。」王嘉龍幫他把袖口的花邊翻好，直起身來直勾勾盯著他。  
「嗯嗯？」  
王嘉龍深呼吸一口氣，仍然是那張萬年冰山臉。「——閉嘴。」  
王耀頓時七竅生煙，被氣得說不出話來，而濠鏡卻在一旁失笑出聲。  
「好啦好啦，快好了。」濠鏡扣上最後一顆黃銅釦：「那邊應該也差不多了，出發吧。」

兩邊齊刷刷站了許多爵士和政要們，王耀在階下抬頭看著那個背影，阿爾弗雷德一襲華貴的禮服，金線繡成的袖邊似游龍一般與黑桃圖騰的袖釦交襯著，陽光透過彩窗落在麂皮絨的長袍上，耀眼無比。  
那個背影從所未有過的高大。  
主教面對著阿爾弗雷德宣讀著莊嚴的誓詞，直到他以嘹亮的聲線回以：「謹以至誠承諾。」那個堅定不移的聲音迴盪在穹頂之中，他微微躬身接受主教的加冕。  
阿爾握過權杖，轉身面對著眾人，眼睛沒有循過別處，直接落在大堂中央的王耀身上。  
逆著光源，王耀只能看到那深不見底的藍眸，黑桃King向著自己一步一步走下台階，錯落的陽光透過窗戶，一格格切割著他拉長的影子。直到那個身影越來越近，王耀無由覺得呼吸加快。  
王耀終於看清楚了那張臉，那嘴角不覺意微微上揚，一頭金髮被陽光洗禮過之後似乎更加奪目，而那雙眸正凝視著自己。  
他是笑著的。  
跟以前，任意一次沒頭沒腦的嬉笑都不一樣。  
他變了，短短時間內。——不知道是不是應該說成是「他變了」。只是他認真起來的臉跟記憶中那個喜歡在花田中奔跑的小孩完全重合不起來。並不是不知道阿爾弗雷德有這樣的一面，在以前他甚至無比希望阿爾弗雷德能放下整天裝傻逃避政事的面具而以這樣的姿態去面對那群質疑他的王公大臣們，讓那些混賬看看自己是多麼的有眼無珠，讓他們看看誰才有資格成為黑桃國真正的King，與生俱來的王。  
而等到對方真的以這樣穩重的視線面對著自己的時候，王耀反而不習慣了，很奇怪不是嗎，這明明是一件很值得自己高興的事。等到他感覺到自己仰著頭的姿勢有種疲累的感覺，才反應過來兩個人的距離有……多麼近。  
才聽到旁邊傳來焦急的小聲咳嗽，王耀還傻傻地聽了好一陣才轉過頭去，在一旁的王濠鏡心急如焚地咳著嗽，看起來已經像是咳到肺都疼了，而見王耀終於回過神來看他便開始拼命向他使眼色，面部肌肉的活動水準已經大大地超過了幾十年以來的程度……  
王嘉龍在王濠鏡身邊依舊是面無表情的樣子，而此時他和濠鏡一樣，內心是崩潰的。  
完了。王耀恍然回過頭面對阿爾，額頭差點撞到對方的下巴，他驚怯地往後邁了一步，卻因為踩到下襬險些跌倒，他沉下氣穩住腳以最快的速度單膝跪下，帽飾被過大的動作牽扯到，掉到他身旁。這一系列動作的聲響發出的回音突兀地迴盪在肅靜的儀式上。  
王嘉龍和王濠鏡連扶額吐血的力氣都沒有剩下。  
王耀緊閉著眼睛，似乎這樣就能把剛才失禮的一幕完全擋在外界，然後吞吞吐吐地開頭：「我、我以我的生命起誓……願將一切都奉獻給您。我將謹記謙卑、憐憫、公正、榮譽、犧牲、英勇、誠實的美德。我將奉獻我的靈魂和我的生命在黑桃國神明的腳下。我的血將伴隨著榮譽灑在戰場上。」  
這是一篇，熟記於心的誓詞。王耀對著黑桃國很多任King的加冕儀式上宣誓過，直到一字一句莊敬的承諾變成習以為常的朗誦。而在此刻，他覺得有什麼又開始改變了，跟以往任何的一次都不同，心弦被一種未知的情緒所叩動。他平靜地睜開眼睛，只能看見阿爾弗雷德奢華的衣襬，他放慢了語速：  
「我的劍放在這裡，神祝福它永遠鋒利。除非它的主人低頭，否則它將永不折斷。在我倒下之前我和它將保護您,我死後我的靈魂也會守護在黑桃國的領土上,我的忠誠就是我的鎧甲,為您流盡我的血液。」  
阿爾弗雷德把自己的麂皮絨長袍解下，披到王耀身上，在他領口打好了結，然後單手把他拉起身，那件穿在黑桃King身上剛好合身的長袍在黑桃Jack身上長到拖地，有點像……某種禮服的拖尾。一個出格的舉動讓眾人心裡百般難解，但也不敢說什麼，只默當是國王為多年對黑桃國盡忠的騎士的賞賜。  
阿爾把王耀的佩劍交授到他手上，嘴唇稍稍動了動，然後轉身重新走上台階。  
……「My knight.」那是一個只有王耀察覺到的口型，以一種不凡的語氣。  
一句再也正常不過的話，帶著烈火，徑直焚燒到心底。

當晚的晚宴王耀窩在屋裡打死不肯出去，腦裡迴旋著王濠鏡對他剛才在加冕典禮上無比失態的行為的無盡數落，他發誓，要不是給面子、不，要不是要留個面子給兩個弟弟和……和阿爾弗雷德，他當時早就逃出室外找個坑把自己給埋了。啊，Jack！黑桃國的Jack！你怎可出現如此低級的失誤！  
「大佬，你再不出去的話，會惹閒話的……今天才剛剛冊封了。」王嘉龍在門外不緊不慢地說：「衣服我也都帶來了，開門吧……」  
「不去！我不去！」冊封個什麼騎士啊，這劇情都不知道在歷史上重演多少回了好嗎！王耀把頭埋在枕頭上，只可惜，剛剛的是現場直播。  
奇怪，按照嘉龍的話來說自己平時的臉皮還是滿厚的啊，怎麼一下子就變得連這點難堪都扛不住了？沒道理。  
「數三下。」那個幽怨的聲音穿透了厚厚的門板，在王耀耳邊像巫師一樣滔滔不絕地唸著魔咒。  
他瞥了下椅背上那件華麗的長袍，就在剛才披到自己身上的時候都還帶著阿爾弗雷德的體溫。像城門蔓生的紅色Varet，在骨髓中熱烈地綻放。  
「……知道了。」

自從上次……阿爾的午睡那次以後，王耀一直有意無意地迴避著他。很出奇的，阿爾弗雷德並沒有發揮他以往一貫對王耀死纏爛打的精神，似乎也一直在不經意地迴避著他。  
這讓王耀覺得有什麼不對，只要一想到這是第一次他和阿爾十幾年以來的關係危機，就渾身不自在。  
王耀換好了衣服，按捺著不安赴宴。同理，這樣的宴會也已經不是第一次了，他總是在黑桃國各種各樣的儀式裡不斷重複著著一次又一次的舉動，時而會感到厭倦，卻從沒有試過如此的忐忑。  
他是黑桃國的Jack，對國王、國家盡忠是天經地義的事，千百年來，除了守護這片神聖的南國領土，他不需要再去操心其他任何事情。  
盛大的宴會中人們交談著老套的話題，或是交流著新政的施行，或是……議論著不久以後King的大婚。杯觥碰撞出刺耳的祝賀，來回晃動的酒水蕩涌出懊悶的政事，王耀在角落裡大口大口灌著自己紅酒，宴會上似乎沒聽到有什麼人在議論早上他的糗態，也沒有人特意來對他打些什麼意味不明的交道，他暗暗慶幸著。  
酒精在他身體裡燃成躁火，他扯了扯領口，走出些許悶熱的大廳，輕風撲面而來，夾帶著初夏薔薇的香味。廳內沸騰著人們吵雜的話音，而這裡洋溢滿了鮮花與夏蟬的低語。王耀抬頭看了看湛藍的夜空，璀璨的星光覆蓋著爛漫的花叢。  
「賞臉和我跳一支舞嗎？」身後傳來低沉的邀請。  
是……阿爾。他收回觀賞星星的目光，轉過頭看著阿爾。跟早上那種耀眼的溫暖不一樣，月光下那張英氣的臉被籠上靜謐的微笑……也是跟以前大不一樣了，王耀想。一直伴隨著阿爾有點稚氣的嬰兒肥已經被時光不知不覺削去，眼睛在暗淡的光線中染上了夜空的顏色，裡面同樣有著閃爍的星光。  
「哎呀，是King呀。你怎麼出來了呢，裡面還要你擔待許多的吧？」王耀勾起嘴角，像往時一樣彎起眼睛笑了起來：「喔對了，我還沒正式向你道賀呢，雛鳥也終於長成鷹了哈。」  
他一直保持著輕鬆的語氣笑著對阿爾說著有的沒的，但是阿爾從始至終的表情都沒什麼改變，像是沒有聽進他的闊論。  
「剛才，你怎麼了。」  
完了完了，好難得沒有人提到的事現在被最不想提起的人提起了。王耀撓著頭，裝作放鬆地打著哈哈：「走、走神了，哈哈……」  
「在想什麼？」  
「想……」  
「在想我嗎？」  
「那肯定啊，看著你長大，肯定有感慨嘛。不過啊，你也終於順利走上這一步了。以後啊，可不能總像以前那個樣子——」  
「賞臉和我跳一支舞嗎？」阿爾打斷他，微笑著躬下身，無比正式地向他伸出手作邀請。  
王耀尷尬地收了聲。畢竟是個大人了，不能用以前的方法糊弄他了是吧？他看著阿爾無比虔誠邀請的姿勢，短暫的時間容不得他作出太多的思考，他想把那隻手推回去，卻在碰到掌心的一剎被拉到寬闊的懷裡。  
阿爾一隻手用力地按著他的背，另一隻手還是保持著和他相握的狀態，宴會廳內樂隊演奏的舞曲停了下來，花園只剩下了單薄的蟬鳴，阿爾終於支支吾吾地開口：「耀，有件事情，我無論如何都想，說……」  
語氣中也是透露著不安的情緒。  
他放開王耀，雙手抓著他的肩，微微彎下腰平視著他，那雙琥珀色瞳孔流露的侷促忽明忽滅——他分明也是知道的，他分明只是一直在裝。  
阿爾湊到他的耳邊，帶著一種固執低語道：「你聽著，耀——」  
「大佬！」不遠處的傳來窸窸窣窣的聲音，王嘉龍穿過花叢正往這邊走來，邊走邊喊著王耀。  
懷裡的人用力推開了自己，往花園中更加黑暗地方逃離去，鋪天蓋地的烈焰被冷雨一澆而滅，連寥落的星火都沒有遺下。早已經準備好很久的話語被嚥回腹中，彼時尚且不知自那以後這些動情的告白再也沒有被親口訴出的機會，只剩下胸膛處被重重推開的疼痛像鐵石一樣拉著心臟下墜。  
「King。」王嘉龍向他鄭重地行了一個禮：「方才侍衛說看到Jack往這邊走來了，請問您有沒有看見到他？」  
阿爾低頭看著那叢被風帶著起舞的月季，伴著宴會廳內傳出悠揚的新舞曲，翩翩搖曳的姿態像是在彌補剛才某兩個人被打斷的一支舞，濃烈的芬芳，傾盡了所有的熱情，然後被夏風無情地帶離了幾片花瓣，零落在鵝卵石走道上。  
「沒有喔。」阿爾轉過頭，學著王耀笑的樣子回答王嘉龍。  
笑容是人與人的交流中最重要的表情，他從王耀那裡學來以最爽朗的心情笑著的姿態，無時無刻。既可以遮蔽悲傷，掩埋痛苦，也可以偽造愉快，虛構歡樂。  
這樣的笑看得王嘉龍心寒。

「咳咳。」王耀清了清嗓子，淡定自若走到王嘉龍跟前：「你在找我？」  
王嘉龍白他一眼：「你怎麼知道我在找你？」  
「我、我，我聽門口侍衛說的。」王耀雙眼到處在王嘉龍背後尋找能聚焦的物體，可惜，走廊裡都是空空的。  
「門口沒有侍衛。」  
「我剛才明明聽到你在叫我。」  
「我騙你的，門口有侍衛。」  
「不跟你扯淡，到底有什麼事。」王耀不耐煩繼續跟他繞了。  
王嘉龍拿出一封信遞給他，他一眼便看到火漆上那高傲的柯克蘭家族玫瑰紋樣。  
老柯克蘭年事已高，正臥病床中，而柯克蘭少爺——未來的黑桃Queen，因為擔心父親情況隨時不樂觀，所以都沒有出席宴會，特此寫了道賀信過來。  
「說了什麼？」王嘉龍問。  
王耀把信折回去放入信封，有點無奈地撓了撓頭，笑著說：「原本以為今天以後可以先休息一陣，看來，又要有排忙了。」  
又是讓人摸不著頭腦的表情。晚風中襲來濃郁的薔薇香，王嘉龍側身看了下花叢，那股香不知道是出自信封，還是來源於園中迫不及待要熱情綻放的花蕾。

阿爾弗雷德拿著羽毛筆不斷徘徊在紙上和墨水瓶中，他不休止地一直在紙上寫著必須要對王耀說清楚的事，墨水還沒有乾透便又寫到下一頁。  
耀：  
給這封信一點時間，讓我把我想告訴你的想法全部寫下來，想必你也一定知道，我想說的，就是婚訊。  
我不希望最優秀的魔法師成為我的Queen，我僅希望和所愛之人平淡度日——之所以我對他是否能成為Queen完全不在乎，是因為他不會使用最優秀的魔法。  
婚姻應該是純潔愛情的歸宿，不應因為不粹而被玷污，凡事包容，凡事相信，凡事盼望，凡事忍耐，永不止息。

信紙太單薄，裝載不下情重千斤，筆墨填密了尺素空隙，壓抑不下箋言沉重。  
他撐著額頭，心裡忐忑得像一隻落單的斷雁，他堅信，只要說了出來，一切便會好起來的。在最後一張紙上，他毅然寫道：

是的，我有意中人，我與他相識很久了，但是我清楚這不是長久歲月累積下來的錯覺，甚至在我察覺到的那日，他在我面前的時候，他是一切；他不在我面前的時候，一切是他。不知道你能不能瞭解。  
——他經常用他豐富的經驗來對我說教，但是如果可以，我誠心希望他能夠聽我的一次，哪怕一次。  
我以為喜歡一個人是很快樂的，但是直到如今我愈來愈痛苦，事情已經發展到迫在眉睫的地步，但是希望你能看到這封信，證明一切還不晚。  
閱至此處不知道你是不是又會想趕著來問我『你意中人是誰？如果你真心喜歡，那麼魔法不那麼優秀的話其實……我們也可以來談一談？』對嗎？耀，我真的太瞭解你了。正因如此我才覺得痛苦萬分。他是這個世界上最獨特的人，不是因為他黑色的長髮，不是因為他不老的容顏，不是因為他絲毫都不會的魔法，是因為他恰好是黑桃King所愛的人。  
在與他認識十九年後，我開始覺得懼怕，怕時光飛逝，無法與他廝守終生——而還未等到兩個人白髮齊眉的如今，我已然對前路感到悲哀。他就是這樣一個人，對什麼都不在乎，特別是感情。但是我不行。  
我滿懷著幻想和他就這樣每天在屬於我們兩個的花田中看日出日落，柯克蘭的來函將我簡單的希望擱淺在乾涸的泥土上，你那日的一封回函將我蒼白的冀盼碾壓得支離破碎。  
他曾在我面前跪下以他的生命起誓，願將一切都奉獻給我，並且會為我流盡所有的血液。但是我不要他的生命，不要他的血液……不要。  
又到了滿城春色的時候，什麼花都滿開了，他也應該知道我在想什麼了，我不需要我的騎士保護我，因為我能保護他。  
Jack，告訴我你是怎麼想的，同時我很怕給你造成困擾，如果……  
如果我口中的意中人對我，哪怕只有一點點友情之上，請他給我回信，速回。  
Alfred•F•Jones

他雙手顫抖著將幾張信紙對折幾下，放到信封中，烙上火漆，將染透愛慕的文書牢牢繫在白頭鷹的爪子上，然後焦灼萬分地放飛牠。

阿爾弗雷德在整個皇宮為婚事忙碌的日子裡終日守著窗口等待，陽光投在他的身上，而除了他自己以外的一切，都成了黑暗世界中走動的剪影。他只能通過不明顯的輪廓看到他們在搬搬抬抬，每天往不同的地方送不同的文件，從一個地方把滿堆的飾品拿出來裝飾在另一個地方的墻上，地上，天花上，他孤獨地盼望這一切都與自己無關。  
可他卻是主角。  
以前阿爾曾經去試探王耀的世界，以及王耀對自己有沒有特殊的感情。他不斷地去嘗試，但王耀的——那個深淵始終沒有回應。在他最失望的時候有想過放棄，可很快他又重新繼續，慢慢地，他開始懷疑自己。  
最後他明白了，原來沒有反應未必是因為對方遲鈍，也許是因為沒有感覺。  
沒有人回覆他的情書，他終究沒能等到天空中任何的回音，打在他身上的一束光終因黑夜而消亡。

阿爾弗雷德穿上與加冕典禮上同樣款式的禮服——聽說是為了代表對古老柯克蘭家族的敬重，只是少了那件麂皮絨長袍。  
王耀就站在台階上，跟那天不同，今天是他在台下仰視著。王耀穿著主教為他新製的祭披長袍，上面繡有Claire Rose的花紋，胸前掛著十字架，一臉愉快的笑容。  
阿爾看得出來，那是王耀真心的笑，他在為自己的婚禮而感到高興，說不準，他還在為能夠擔當自己婚禮的證婚人而感到榮幸。  
在迎客入場的聖歌之後，樂隊演奏著輕快的舞曲，他通通聽不到，就這樣在台下看著王耀，煢煢孑立，悲不自勝。  
老柯克蘭的精神似乎比之前他聽說的狀態好了點，他蹣跚地挽著亞瑟——喔對了，亞瑟•柯克蘭是Queen的名字，伴著激蕩人心的婚禮曲，踏著紅毯向自己走來。穹頂下飄落著漫天的玫瑰花雨，香氣撲鼻，落在鮮紅的地毯上，倒似梨落一般的歎息。  
亞瑟挽上了他的手，一舉一動跟別人說的一樣，優雅極了。他們走到了王耀面前，距離明明很短，卻步伐笨重得像走了半世。王耀笑逐顏開地用官方的口吻宣讀著佈道詞，然後作婚禮致辭。  
In the spirit of this generous God, you are to give themselves to each another. A spiritual life grows as love finds its centre beyond ourselves. Faithful and committed relationships offer a door into the mystery of spiritual life in which we discover this; the more we give of ……

阿爾弗雷德懷疑自己雙耳失聰，他什麼都聽不到。  
貧富貴賤、生老病死、困難挫折、不背叛、不拋棄、陪伴他、愛他、保護他。  
這些言辭只不過是循例千古簡單讀一遍而已，他站在這個國家的最高處，財富，權力緊握在手，何來的生老病死，困難挫折。可是他卻連一個平民都能輕易對戀人作出的承諾都沒有資格對著想要訴予的人說出口，眼睛無論是閉上還是睜開，都是一片的黑暗，那陽光明明這麼溫暖，但是卻沒辦法驅散黑暗，那大概是不知道什麼時候開始從心底開始徹底失明了。  
阿爾弗雷德和亞瑟在王耀面前交換了戒指，簽署婚書的時候，他偷偷用餘光看了下王耀眉開眼笑的正臉。  
你每天開心就好。  
黑桃國空缺的位置終於迎上了一位Queen，高雅的氣質，強大的魔法，與黑桃King是公認天造地設的一對。

亞瑟帶來好些紅茶茶葉，茶樹還是千年前王耀贈與柯克蘭家那些的後代，現在已經被他們家培育出許多優良的品種。自從亞瑟入駐宮中，王耀經常找他喝茶，有說有笑就一個下午，每次一說到這些茶葉，王耀便意氣洋洋，得意到不得了。  
除了茶葉，黑桃Queen還帶來許多玫瑰苗，同樣是他家族中悉心培養的名貴品種，也全部被花匠們在薔薇園中妥善地栽植好了。  
亞瑟倒是個很隨和的人，雖然魔法無人能及，卻一點架子都沒有。開頭的時候王耀恭恭敬敬稱呼他「殿下」、「Queen」之類的，都被亞瑟說不要拘謹，聽著怪彆扭的，直接互稱名字就好。  
「哎呀，亞瑟，我真是羨慕你。」王耀不止一次對亞瑟說這句話，然後就嘮嘮叨叨把自己的事情從幾千年前開始說起，說在那個不太平的年代覺得諸多公務真的要累死人，還好現在終於有了喝茶賞花的時間，不過也還是煩，沒了戰事，大事煩完了煩小事，回到去還要處理兩個弟弟各種雞毛蒜皮的事情。  
相對而言，亞瑟那樣從以前開始就悠閒自得的生活讓王耀羨慕不已，出身名門，而且成長逢時，然後理所當然入駐皇家。而最重要的是，他有機會在成長中做自己喜歡的事——亞瑟很能幹，品茶，培養玫瑰，刺繡，偶爾還發明一些小東西，總之什麼都樣樣精通。這樣的人生可謂是天時地利人和樣樣齊全。  
而亞瑟總是優雅地拿著茶杯，一邊聽他說一邊禮貌地笑著答覆。

自從King和Queen大婚以來，重要的位置順利地塵埃落定，王耀閒開身來，只顧著找亞瑟聯絡，阿爾弗雷德被他擱在腦後很久了，——應該說，加冕之後他一直很忙很忙，忙住處理各種事務。  
如王耀所願，他不用再讓自己輔助了，政事上插手的話估計也會讓老傢伙們說閒話，看來自己又可以開始個百來年種花養魚的假期。  
「嗯哼！今年『秋天』這麼冷！」冷到種子丟到溫室的泥土裡都不發芽。明天下午他就要離開宮裡開始一段悠閒的短途旅行了，但願等他回來之後，種子能夠全部發芽吧。  
王耀走出溫室，冷不防被寒風正正撞了一臉，他顫抖著搓了搓手。  
說起來，阿爾弗雷德從小也很怕冷，怕冷的程度已經遠遠超過了「黑桃國國民的平均水平」，這一點還曾經被一些很無聊的老臣們怪責過「都是因為經常跟王耀形影不離才把身體搞得這麼嬌氣」。  
不知道女僕有沒有給他準備足夠多的棉被，壁爐生的火有沒有足夠暖。以前冬天他們總是一起感冒，重感冒的時候也是兩個人毫無精神地跟死屍一樣躺在床上，被馬修和弗朗西斯笑著調侃「王耀你活了這麼久，說不定你們遲早會因為感冒而一起去賣鹹鴨蛋的。」  
「哈哈哈能的話倒也是不錯，我也活得夠久了。」王耀屢屢這樣回答。  
已經是三更半夜了，而且入夜之後外邊更冷，本想到天明再去阿爾弗雷德那裡看看的，腳步卻有點不聽使喚，他裹緊了披風就往黑桃King的住處走去。  
一路上都看到不停飄落的樹葉，第一次感覺到總是那麼美輪美奐的王宮原來也有蕭條的一面，他佇立在那座城堡樓下，窗戶裡面竟然還是燈火通明的。  
這也太拼了吧……怎麼說也是自己一手一腳帶大的孩子，以前總是這麼懶散，現在忽然間就脫胎換骨了。  
他順著走廊往房間的方向走去，跟意想中阿爾正在挑燈夜戰公務的畫面不一樣，隔著老遠就聽到亞瑟和阿爾的交談聲。  
什麼嘛……原來是小倆口在秉燭夜話。王耀樂得笑了，避免自己當電燈泡，還是明天再來好了。  
房間裡的話音越來越大，似乎不是王耀所覺得的那種私房蜜語，隨之而來的是紙張被用力拋上空中和茶杯摔到地板的聲音，爭執聲愈來愈激烈。  
「我早就說過這件事情不能瞞住他們，你都不看看現在北邊都到什麼地步了！有可能再繼續瞞下去嗎！？」  
那是亞瑟的聲音，王耀從沒見識過這樣暴躁的他。  
「我都說了自有分寸！」  
「從一開始你就是這樣說的，一直對著那傢伙綏靖，結果怎麼樣了！」  
「我以為——」  
「什麼都是你以為你以為，你也不看看自己才多大點本事！這件事我從一開頭就說了首先要去找耀，不至於這個地步！」  
「不要提他！」那個名字成了阿爾弗雷德潛意識裡面的一個被禁止的詞語。  
這時候亞瑟沒有再接話，掉到地上的紙張一張張被撿起的聲音在靜下來的房間中迴盪。  
過了一會，亞瑟恢復了平常那種平靜的語氣。「阿爾弗，我說真的，不能再這樣下去。北邊暴雪中連屍體都凍成了冰雕，我們在這裡生著爐火品茶，這合適嗎？」  
「意思是你不會再幫我對嗎？亞瑟。」  
「我會一直幫你，守護黑桃國也是柯克蘭的使命，而現在，向著錯誤的方向去幫你只是枉然浪費魔力。不論如何，這件事必須不能瞞下去了，我明天就去找耀，但願亡羊補牢，為時不晚。」  
「你要是去找他，那就不用幫我了。」阿爾弗雷德的聲音低沉了下去。  
「我不明白，為什麼你和他——」  
木門被踹開，發出一聲巨響。  
「不用找了，我就在這裡。」王耀冷著臉走進來。  
安靜得仿佛一片真空。  
阿爾弗雷德握著拳砸到桌面，不甘地哽噎出聲，繼而變成嘶吼。  
「你就不能讓我少操點心嗎？」王耀的語氣沒有什麼浮動，像是在責問一個做錯事的孩子。  
……可惡，又是這種語氣。王耀，我最討厭的就是這個樣子的你。阿爾弗雷德走到窗前，樓下的林木落了一地，被一陣風刮向南邊。他把頭抵到窗上，等候著王耀的責問。  
「很好，坐下談談。」亞瑟走過去把門關上，在床下拉出一個帶鎖的木匣，似乎是花了很大的勇氣才把鎖打開。裡面是厚厚的戰報文件，王耀抽出最底的一張，那個日期距離現在已過去兩個多月——正是自己打算著放個假去旅遊的那個時候。

花了好些時間，王耀把文件全部認真看了一遍。事態比起想象的要嚴重得多，就算是「做錯事的孩子」，也應該拉出去判死刑了。他蹙起眉頭，完全沒有辦法在這些戰果的面前說些什麼來安慰他們，安慰自己。  
最開始駐守邊境的士兵起了摩擦，看來是梅花國有意挑釁在先，隨後便如何也壓不下衝突，一個荒唐的理由點燃了邊城的火引。開頭是黑桃方的士兵一貫地佔了上風，豈料那只是敵方故意製造的假象。隨著天氣變冷，戰況越來越糟糕，憑著亞瑟的派過去的幾個精通魔法的手下也無法逆轉惡劣的作戰環境。梅花軍一路南下，已經吞併了大片的領土，所到之處對平民搶掠姦殺，生靈塗炭。而這一切消息被阿爾弗雷德以防止騷亂為由被封鎖得密不漏風。  
王耀沒辦法想象那個畫面。十幾年前的那個時候他路過文件上那些地名的時候，人們豐衣足食，美滿安定。而現在世外桃源上屍橫遍野，從北方飄過來的雪把暗紅的血掩蓋在土地下，本應是金黃一片的稻田只剩下白茫茫的一片。  
低估他了。他從小不僅是個出色的政治家，還是個頂尖的軍事家。王耀簡直無法想象敵國為了這一刻做了多少的準備，對著一個人們都已經習慣了平和豐滿生活上幾千年的國家單方面撕毀什麼破友好條約開戰，還真不是人能幹得出來的事。——而到了如今，那些心臟似乎都被他們國家冰雪封凍的士兵們還在一直南下，這邊靠著阿爾弗雷德膚淺的戰術根本無法招架。  
原來這就是所謂的天下雖安，忘戰必危。再去責問阿爾弗雷德有用嗎？他看著那些紙上描述的赤裸裸慘景根本無力再去埋怨什麼，只能儘快做些力所能及的事情，好讓情況不那麼糟糕。王耀如是安慰自己。  
要是王國毀在這個時候，還有什麼臉去面對先代諸位黑桃King。所承諾過的信念竟然就因為一時對阿爾的大意而動搖，自己也應該負上一份責任。  
莫說好好聊天，現在他和阿爾弗雷德就連見面都很少，生疏了，不知道他在想什麼。現在看來，一見面不僅沒有什麼好事，還禍到臨頭了。王耀對自己說，這不是故意的，這也不是自己想的，只是因為雙方都很忙，才少了來往。  
三個人一言不發，打破寂靜的竟是阿爾弗雷德一聲怎麼也忍不住的噴嚏。  
王耀瞥向他處，穿得也不單薄。不過，在被那些公文上的詞語火燒過大腦後到現在冷卻了下來，自己也覺得冷透了，而阿爾弗雷德始終沒有轉過來看他一眼。想著腦裡面交織戰爭的局面，他也哽噎了，心裡灌了鉛一樣沉重。  
他裝作鎮靜的樣子慢條斯理地站起來，壓制住顫抖的聲線。  
「天亮之後，我親自過去一趟。」  
阿爾弗雷德被這句話的電光觸遍全身，他猛地轉過身去，王耀已經沒了蹤影。

王耀一路狂奔回去，這個戰火沉寂了上千年的國家，終於，終於，重新拉開了血戰的帷幕。

他將那把古老的佩劍擦得逞亮一新，這把劍已經作為裝飾太久太久了，指不定在明天，就會染上鮮血。  
王嘉龍和王濠鏡看著他急匆匆收拾另一副行裝的樣子，拼命要問到底，可他到底沒有任何心情再把剛才讓他感同身受的痛苦在敘述一遍，他支支吾吾地說是邊境出了點摩擦，自己放心不下要過去看看。  
「什麼摩擦要讓你出馬？」王嘉龍按住他的劍。他太久沒有見過這樣的王耀了，若不是王耀還留有少許堅強的意志，沒準下一秒那柄劍就會向他自己喉間壓過去。  
「不要問了，我現在，很不好。或者等到明天，你們去找亞瑟，他再向你們解釋。」大腦一片空白，難道是那大雪也入侵其間了麼：「我保證，我很快會回來。」  
「多穿點衣服。」  
「知道了，那邊天氣，確實很……有點冷。」  
他無意中看到衣帽架上那件長袍，那件加冕禮上阿爾為自己披上的長袍，他還一直記不得還給阿爾。  
很暖……  
他把那件長袍拿下來，抄起剪刀就把上邊的金線和花邊鉸下來，然後拎起來往自己的肩上比了比，直接把小腿以下的一大截全部剪掉。華麗的長袍在他手中瞬間變成了簡陋的普通斗篷，下襬還破破爛爛地開著線。  
讓我在冰天雪地中戰鬥的時候也能有明媚溫暖的陪伴。

破曉的第一縷曙光穿透沉厚的雲層，投在微啟的城門上。  
王耀牽著馬準備出發，怕引起動靜太大，來送行的只有亞瑟、阿爾、王嘉龍三人，都穿著密實的黑斗篷，壓著兜帽。  
「耀，萬事小心。」亞瑟慎重地對他說。  
「明白，我會的。」隨後王耀轉頭對嘉龍交待：「等我的消息，隨時做好調兵的準備。」  
「知道了。」縱然再是一張撲克臉，王嘉龍此刻也略顯擔憂。  
繼而一陣沉默，阿爾弗雷德低著頭沒有看他，他似乎也在等待什麼一樣。時間不等人，阿爾還是沉默，王耀準備上馬。  
「耀。」阿爾低聲喊他，然後抬起頭。  
「嗯。」  
「要回來，儘早。」任憑再怎樣糾結，也再不能多說出一句話了。  
他抬頭看著馬上的王耀，王耀扯起韁繩，馬匹偏過了身。王耀也在看著他，他動了動唇，說道。  
——你曾在我面前發誓，願將一切奉獻給我。你的命是我的，一定要回來。  
——不，我的命是黑桃國的。  
——我的命也是你的。  
馬上的人沒有再回答，策馬向北，拂曉的光追逐著他的方向而去。  
沒用，為什麼自己這麼沒用。不是一次兩次了。那個離去的背影，寫滿了對自己的罪孽和懲罰，黑桃King攥著手裡那個掛飾，痛苦得不欲善終。

所到之處皆是硝煙彌漫，王耀完全不能從這樣的畫面中再看到什麼「太平盛世」，看來阿爾那點本事也全用在封鎖消息上了。  
士兵見到黑桃Jack的到來，儘管驚訝萬分，士氣卻再不會因為任何原因重振起來——他們打心底裡清楚，贏不了。而他們最後能做的，就是竭盡對生命的忠誠，在這片土地上拋下頭顱，灑上熱血。  
沒辦法……沒辦法了，打不下去。王耀第一次覺得什麼叫無力回天。  
他最看不得人流血，看不得人死亡。正正是因為經歷過那些漫天塵囂的年代，他才發誓決不再讓黑桃國的子民再因為捲入戰爭流一滴血，死一個人。別無他法，他只能向梅花國發出談判函。

和向來的那種雙方坐下面對面的拿著協議書談判的場景不一樣，王耀騎著馬領著士兵候著，對面是梅花國一行同樣騎著馬的士兵，並無人帶頭。  
良久，對方士兵中間讓出一條路，那個魁梧的身影騎著馬從士兵中徐徐步出，王耀迎上那人的目光：「原來是梅花King閣下親自率兵南征，真是怪不得。」  
「小耀，我們好久不見了哦，你還是這麼美，一點都沒變。」他語氣親切得不像是面對敵人。  
「你到底想要什麼？」王耀對他有所印象只限十幾年前那回的國事訪問上，而現在竟成長出這副盛氣凌人的姿態。  
他的笑容人畜無害，讓王耀看得心裡發寒。「我只是想要一塊土地。」  
戰爭歸根到底不外乎是領土、資源、宗教、民族衝突的結果，看來任何國家都不能免俗。伊萬獨自騎著馬到王耀跟前，從口袋拿出地圖，用筆在上邊畫出一片區域。  
「那座城是軍事要地。」  
「你還不明白嗎，無論這作為多麼重要的軍事要地，現在它們都已經在我身後的北方成為我的囊中之物了。」他不緊不慢囂張地說著：「我聽說你從來沒有打過敗仗？如果你應允的話，我可以考慮下讓你『勝利』喔。這樣的話瓊斯也會很有面子對吧？」  
不是在沙場中拼盡力氣寧死不屈的光榮犧牲——就連勝負的結果也可恥地操縱在對方手中。  
「士可殺，不可辱。」王耀一掌拍開他手中的地圖，  
伊萬半天沒回話，依舊是笑著，他轉頭向身後的副官招手，一個奄奄一息的俘虜不知從誰手上像玩偶一樣被拋出來，臉朝下摔到地上，還沒有發出完整的慘叫，副官的劍從他背後刺穿了心臟，那聲呻吟連同他的生命終止在這一刻。  
「如你所願，殺了。真的不可辱嗎？不止一個喔。」  
血液從那個醜陋的窟窿中涓涓流出，在地面淒戾地漫成湖泊，那片赤紅刺傷了王耀的眼，他雙目被灼燒得世界只剩下黑白的一片。忽然間有霜花從天上飄下，在只有灰度的畫面裡融化在那個還在不斷擴大的血泊裡。  
下雪了。  
白雪再如何無暇，終究超度不了塗炭生靈。那些曾經融融其樂的笑臉瞬間化成哀嚎的骷髏，就連悲鳴也被暴風捲走，抗議的權力也被殘忍剝奪。  
原來生命渺小而卑微，經得起時光沖刷，耐不過戰火消磨。王耀只覺眼睛被滾燙的淚液刺激得猶如焚山烈澤，冷靜如他，眷戀在平和中太久，連堅韌的棱角也不知不覺被削平。  
「我早在一開始就對瓊斯說明來意，想不到你到現在才來，看來黑桃King還是對黑桃Jack愛護有加。」伊萬靠到他耳邊，狂妄地說道：「王耀，你在黑桃國活得太久了，要不要試試換個地方體驗被需要的感覺？」  
他本以為那天的文件就是全部始末，看來阿爾還是有所隱瞞。  
「王耀，你是個聰明人。」伊萬的手摸上他臉頰，冰冷不已：「那個地方對我來說單純是一片溫暖的土地而已。」  
聽起來幼稚又無聊的原因。他明白了，面前的魔王可以為了一切無稽的理由不擇手段，任性而殘忍，自己沒有的，得不到，也要摧殘。  
當天晚上在一個破爛的驛所王耀和伊萬進行了一對一的密談，翌日梅花國將領率兵退回北方。

「暫時，不會有問題了。」王耀安撫著黑桃國傷痕累累的士兵：「停火協議大致擬好，我今日會快馬返回首都和殿下商榷下來。」  
疾馬如飛，甩不掉註定的終局，風聲如泣如訴，王耀終於明白了送行那日阿爾弗雷德對他說的為什麼是「回來」而不是「注意安全」。驟雨落地，宿命敲搕，溫暖給予伴他一生美麗至極的風景，最後卻成為了最寒冷的詛咒，將所有的美景覆滅在一片夜茫雪皚中。  
回至城門的時候還未到黎明，披著黑斗篷的阿爾弗雷德形影單只，樣子很憔悴，往城門這邊奔赴的每一個身影都能挑動起他敏感的神經。而終於等到那個熟悉的身影來到面前，他才重新燃起精神。  
「沒事了。」王耀抱緊他。  
「真的？」跟小時候他犯錯之後一樣的場景，阿爾弗雷德抽噎到無法出聲。  
「當然，我是誰啊，你啊，以後不能再這樣了。」  
「代價是什麼？」  
「割了一片小土地，南邊的人不能過去。但是大部分管轄權還是在我們手中，地圖可以不改。」這句話他在馬背上練習了很久很久，終於在最後一次對阿爾說出的時候順溜無比。  
阿爾擁緊他溫暖的身體：「……還有其他嗎？布拉金斯基還有說什麼嗎？」  
「沒有了，你就當他是個草菅人命的暴君好了，不尊重生命的人，遲早不會有好下場。」  
這個國家的人太過善良，阿爾弗雷德也不例外。王耀想不出其他什麼話去安慰他了。

麻煩被「解決」掉了。  
自從敵軍撤退，都城這邊的天色都好了很多。王耀到花房去看了下，在他出去的幾天，種子已經發芽了。有點惋惜，看不到整個發芽的過程，要是有機會一直每天到這裡來呆到它們花開，那該多好，那些美好的重要的時刻總在自己看不到的時候就到來了。  
王耀開始每天都勤出門到處走。他以前總把自己悶在屋裡練字、看書，就是不願意出去走動，每次被王嘉龍他們說要多出門鍛煉身體的時候他都以年歲大為由通通拒絕掉。阿爾弗雷德好幾次來找他，他都不在。  
王嘉龍只是說他出去走走，也不知道是去哪裡。阿爾不知不覺就走到了那片葵田處，竟然遇到了王耀和亞瑟。  
「哈，你們都在啊。」阿爾跑過去，打斷了他們的談話。  
「是啊，過來這邊看看，估計這回沒有太多的瓜子收囉。」王耀晃了晃向日葵的花盤，上邊的瓜子癟癟的。  
阿爾本來只是想找王耀隨意聊一下天，跟以前一樣。但亞瑟也在，他就有點不好說話了。  
「對啦……我之前的旅行好難得策劃好，被你個麻煩鬼打破了計劃，我估計過幾天要重新出發了，你可千萬不要再給我惹什麼麻煩。」王耀抬高手揉了揉他一頭金髮。  
「這麼突然……？」其實也不算突然，畢竟王耀想去旅行已經是很久之前就想好的事了。  
但是就是，不想再和你分開。  
「突然個鬼，還不是你個麻煩精。」王耀白他一眼，看著他有點不知所措的樣子，又恢復到溫柔的眼神。他雙臂挽過亞瑟和阿爾的後頸，三個人的額頭碰到一起，地下有參差不齊新長出來的向日葵幼苗。  
「你們啊，不要吵架……公文看得累了，可以適當休息一下。要是再有這樣的事情發生，饒不了你們。」然後又揉揉他們倆的後腦：「亞瑟你多管著他多一點，他整天就這樣，再敢犯脾氣你就順手抄起鑊揍他一頓。」  
阿爾噗地笑出聲來，印象中王耀真的還有過拿鑊教訓他的時候。  
王耀奸笑兩下：「當然啦，我可是有很多眼線的，嘉龍啊弗朗西斯他們都會盯著你們，你們都還小，有些事情多聽聽他們的。」  
無論我身在何方，我都會……守護著這片土地，守護著你們。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

下篇

 

又重又礙地方的禮服讓王耀的動作變得笨拙不堪，他把那件襤褸的斗篷放回櫃子裡，然後將那把陪伴自己多年的佩劍交到王嘉龍手上。  
「從今天開始，它就屬於你了。我沒能做到的，你幫我完成。……多幫我看著他一點。」王耀拍拍他的肩，又轉身對濠鏡說：「濠鏡，嘉龍有時還是草率，有點意氣用事，不如你縝密，你記得多擔待著點。」  
「大哥……」王嘉龍支支吾吾的，手準備從袖中拿出什麼又塞回去。  
「那是什麼？」  
「是，是……」王濠鏡的神情也開始變得不對勁。  
「現在不說，以後就晚了哦。」王耀強笑著：「是不是終於有姑娘家看上你們兩個老傢伙送來情書了？哎呀你們就別去耽誤人家了……」  
是情書。並且說不說，都晚了。只是有些事情，到底有人應該知道個到底。王濠鏡乾脆疾步上前去從王嘉龍衣袖裡奪過那折起來的信塞到王耀手裡。  
「大哥，答應我，一定不要激動。」王濠鏡按住他雙肩，眼神嚴肅。  
王耀疑惑地看著兩個反常的弟弟，信手打開。  
那是一封，沒有在合適的時候送到合適的人手中的告白書。  
未看到一半，泣不成聲。  
信中是一個他從來沒見過的阿爾弗雷德，在素來裝作連空氣都讀不懂的一面下赤裸裸地袒露自己十九年以來對另一個人無可救藥的愛戀。王耀想象到他面對著內心無法再迴避的情感，在最後走投無路的時候只能藉著紙筆給自己求助，卻沒有獲救。在最後的最後，自己作為證婚人，對他宣讀葬送一切的佈道詞，他和亞瑟終成眷屬許下相敬如賓百年好合白頭到老的諾言。  
他想到後來多次看到阿爾那對著自己欲語凝噎的樣子，到了此刻，原來這才是所謂的真相大白。  
王耀拿著信的手不住地顫抖，籃篦滿面抬起頭問：「這是什麼時候的事？」  
他們從未見到一向站在前方為他們遮風擋雨的大哥這樣悲切過，這封信他們之前也看過一次，儘管是粗略地瀏覽而下，目之所及的每個字都像被針在腦海裡紋上刺青，他們也開始止不住地流淚。  
「是、是在他和Queen大婚之前……」王濠鏡啜泣著：「那時候嘉龍剛和他因為摘了葵花那點小事鬧彆扭，那晚白頭鷹一來，他取下了就擱在一邊……到、到後來我看到這個，他連這個是誰給誰的都不知道了。到我們打開的時候，已經……」  
「大佬！」王嘉龍噗通一聲跪下，膝蓋和地面撞出聲響，淚如雨下：「你打我吧，你罵我吧，我知道已經覆水難收……」  
告白書成了死亡通知書，王耀眼淚幾近決堤，胸口劇痛不已。他毅然往阿爾弗雷德處跑去，禮服的下襬一路上被拖得泥淖不堪。

王耀推開門，亞瑟聞聲轉過身來：「剛剛施了咒，一切很順利，沒什麼問題。」  
阿爾弗雷德閉著眼睛，安然地躺在床上酣睡著。  
王耀跪在床邊，雙手握住阿爾溫暖的掌心抵在自己額頭。  
像是失足墮入地獄，被業火炙燒，連汩汩不絕的眼淚幾乎全部蒸乾。

我不希望最優秀的魔法師成為我的Queen，我僅希望和所愛之人平淡度日。  
生平第一次，因為不能使用魔法而感到悲傷。  
凡事包容，凡事相信，凡事盼望，凡事忍耐，永不止息。  
生平第一次，因為自己惡劣的性格而妄自菲薄。  
但是我清楚這不是長久歲月累積下來的錯覺。  
生平第一次，覺得自己是真的遲鈍。  
——他經常用他豐富的經驗來對我說教。  
生平第一次，覺得想要回到年少輕狂不會倚老賣老的時候。  
我以為喜歡一個人是很快樂的，但是直到如今我愈來愈痛苦。  
生平第一次，才知道喜歡一個人原來是這樣的感覺。  
在與他認識十九年後，我開始覺得懼怕，怕時光飛逝，無法與他廝守終生。  
生平第一次，覺得與其碌碌永生，不如凜然赴死。  
我滿懷著幻想和他就這樣每天在屬於我們兩個的花田中看日出日落。  
生平第一次，覺得亙古不變的日出日落也可以因為一個人變得每日不同。  
我不需要我的騎士保護我，因為我能保護他。  
我以生命起誓，願將一切都奉獻給您，並且會為您流盡所有的血液。  
他也應該知道我在想什麼了。  
情不知所起，一往而深。  
如果我口中的意中人對我，哪怕只有一點點友情之上。  
情之至也，生者可以死，死者可以生。  
請他給我回信，速回。  
山盟雖在，錦書難托。  
阿爾，對不起。  
對不起……  
對不起……

胸腔的空氣像是被抽凈，淚水嗝進氣管，又鹹又澀，連心臟都被腌到不能搏動。阿爾弗雷德的手被濕透，袖子被濕透，被單也被濕透。  
亞瑟、王嘉龍、王濠鏡、弗朗西斯和馬修五人在門口遠遠看著，看著這場無人告別的生離，然勝似死別。  
「耀，時間到了。」亞瑟瞇起濕潤的眼睛，走到他身旁輕聲對他說。

如果有來生，要做一棵樹，站成永恆。沒有悲歡的姿勢。  
如果有來生，要化成一陣風，一瞬間也能成為永恆。  
如果有來生，要做一隻鳥，飛越永恆，沒有迷途的苦惱。  
如果有來生， 希望每次相遇， 都能化為永恆。

城門的看守早已被他們屏退，亞瑟單獨和王耀出城，陪他在一個小禮堂出演一場荒誕到癲狂的鬧劇。  
白金色頭髮的梅花King意氣風發地笑對另一個主角，一旁陪伴著的是梅花Jack。  
「怎麼只有黑桃Queen來了呢，我可是很期待黑桃King能成為我們的證婚人哦，小耀。」  
「國王陛下身體不適。」亞瑟皺眉，對方跋扈的語氣著實讓人惱火得不行。  
「呵，真是弱不禁風……」  
「——你的目的已經達到了，就這樣吧，別的不要多說了。」王耀打斷了他。  
伊萬掂起他的下巴，強迫他與自己對視，往前挨過去。  
王耀從未屈服過在任何壓迫下，他眼珠顫慄著望向一邊，就是不去看伊萬。  
「倔。」不過再倔也沒用，還是乖乖趁早明白情況的好。  
梅花Jack把手上的那個裝幀花哨的本子遞給亞瑟，裡面不是什麼執手到老的宣誓，只是一紙繆莽的謊言。  
「——不必了。」伊萬眼眶發黑，他昂起首俯視著困獸一樣的王耀，有尖牙又如何，有利爪又如何，現在連籠中的兔子都不如。  
他大笑起來，奪起桌上的被倒滿酒的杯子塞到王耀手中，自己拿起另一杯繞過他的小臂一飲而盡。  
王耀拿著酒杯，不為所動，醇香一罈不如鴆飲一爵，紅妝萬里不如縞素五尺。  
梅花King僇笑得讓其他人聽著心裡發瘆，乾脆用另一隻手粗暴地把王耀手中的杯子推向他口中，用邊緣頂開他的唇齒，酒水流濕了滿面。王耀掙脫伊萬的鉗制，嗆得直咳不止，烈酒刺激得眼瞼通紅。  
亞瑟看得眼睛發熱。  
「小耀，交杯酒喝過了哦。」伊萬把筆放到他手裡，然後握著他的手迅速在那張婚書上簽上名字，筆尖在紙上劃出刺耳的聲音。  
就連強迫也值得這個人這麼高興麼。王耀看見伊萬眉眼下滿是扭曲的喜悅。  
「你和羅德利赫要快點趕上來知道嗎？我會在國境線上為你準備一份最美麗的禮物！」伊萬攬住渾身僵硬的王耀，在他狼狽不堪的臉上留下一吻，然後轉頭對梅花Jack笑著交待。  
羅德利赫點點頭，伊萬隨即便興奮地衝出禮堂騎馬離開，——梅花King的世界雀躍欣喜，而黑桃Jack卻生不如死。  
禮堂裡像是剛行過一場喪禮，有人在哭泣。香檳玫瑰的顏色在沉鬱的氣氛中褪成慘白，帶走所有的骯髒污穢，誤投紅塵俗世的花瓣訴說著前事作廢，終又錯過一世。

「黑桃Queen閣下，就到這裡可以了，您請回吧。」三人騎著馬走了一段路，羅德利赫伸出手擋在亞瑟胸前，示意他停止。  
「亞瑟，謝謝你。」王耀朝他點點頭。  
亞瑟勒住馬，停了下來，面前黑桃國千年的騎士，為了他最愛的這片土地，最終成就了這樣的結果。  
「珍重。」——耀，如果可以，一定不要往回看。  
「保重。」——嗯。  
直到羅德利赫和王耀的身影在森林中再也看不到一點影子，亞瑟才駕馬返回，一路上百感交集。  
他回到阿爾弗雷德寢室門口，那四人還在門口愣得跟木杉一樣一言不發。  
「已經走了。」亞瑟對他們低聲說。  
「咿呀——」房門從裡面被打開，屋外五人詫異不已，心裡頓時繃緊了弦。  
不可能，魔法不可能這麼快就過效了。亞瑟對自己的能力深信不疑，對一個普通魔法師都毫無難度的睡眠咒，怎麼可能會出差錯……  
阿爾弗雷德拉開門，神情恍惚地差點一個趔趄跌倒在他們面前，他渾身顫抖不已，抬起頭的一刻，他們都被那張哭得一塌糊塗的臉嚇呆了。  
「他……他……他去哪了……」阿爾弗雷德涕淚縱橫地嗚噎著。  
亞瑟沉了沉氣，強笑著說：「哈哈，你怎麼了？什麼去哪了？」  
「耀……耀……」黑桃King哀求一樣看著他們幾個。  
「哎，什麼耀去哪了，不都告訴你他去旅行了，看你哭得，是不是做惡夢了？」亞瑟伸手用衣袖去擦他的眼淚。  
阿爾推開他的手，不可置信地一直搖頭，陸續看著他們五個人的眼睛，卻沒有人回答他。  
「你還好說呢，睡個覺睡得死沉，叫都叫不醒。我們都去送行了，喏，不信問嘉龍。」亞瑟心想不妙，趕緊拉過王嘉龍，對著阿爾拍著他的肩膀：「嘉龍，對吧？哎都這麼大個人了，耀不就是去下旅行嗎，很快就會回來了。」  
誰料王嘉龍一時沒耐得住，忍了好幾天的淚水受到阿爾弗雷德的觸動一下子在眼眶裡潰不成軍，他再也沒有勇氣去配合其他人演完這出可笑的惡劇。  
阿爾像是明白了什麼，即刻向著馬廄踉踉蹌蹌跑去，他迷惘得連路都沒辦法看清。  
「你不能去！你去了就前功盡棄了！」亞瑟大聲喝他，快步走上去想拉住他。  
「向北！」王嘉龍沙啞的哭出聲，他拽住了亞瑟，用盡了所用的力氣對那個跌跌撞撞的背影大喊。

過往的一幕幕在腦中倒放，馬蹄下零落著數不盡的後悔，越往北，越崩潰。  
沒有一個King的樣子，從馬廄到出城的一路上那個蓬頭垢面的樣子把侍衛嚇得不淺。他不是什麼黑桃King，不是什麼國王，不是什麼萬人之上至高的統治者，——只是一株失去了陽光的向日葵，一個失去了摯愛的普通人。  
馬要多快有多快，風要多大有多大，心要多痛有多痛。悲了天亦不憫人，阿爾弗雷德終於明白了，人最大的悲傷不是得不到，而是捨不得。

「後面有人追來。」羅德利赫鞭向王耀的馬，霎時加快了速度：「你先走。」  
他聽出來了，那是阿爾弗雷德的馬。奈何最優秀的魔法也抵不住最強大的感應，王耀悲喜交加，想回頭去看看那張偏執的臉。他也沒有想過有一天會和阿爾分開，再也不會見面。如果不能勘破，那麼便不能放下，更無所謂的自在，既然決定，就不應迷執。  
阿爾弗雷德騎著馬狂奔向王耀，在梅花Jack的面前疾風一樣掠過。眼看距離越縮越短，他腦裡亂成一團，向著那個背影大聲嘶吼著：  
「王耀！」  
王耀閉緊眼睛，手裡攥緊韁繩，風夾著黃沙刮到臉上，割得皮膚一陣刺痛。  
「你在我面前跪下以生命起誓，願將一切都奉獻給我。」阿爾的聲音被馬匹的步伐震得一起一落。  
——並且會為您流盡所有的血液。  
「在上帝以及今天來到這裡的……這裡的所有的野花、野草、沙子、泥土面前，」  
——在我面前。  
「我阿爾弗雷德願意與王耀結為終身伴侶，」  
——我也願意。  
「從今時直到永遠，無論是順境或是逆境、富裕或貧窮、健康或疾病、快樂或憂愁，我將永遠愛著您、珍惜您，對您忠實——」  
——無論貧富貴賤，生老病死，困難挫折。  
「直到死亡將我們分開！」  
——直到死亡也不能將我們分開。  
「王耀！你、你願意嗎！」阿爾弗雷德上氣不接下氣，他使勁鞭打著馬匹，——那個身影近在眼前了，王耀，求求你，不要走。  
王耀低著頭，痛咬住牙關忍著，那些他在阿爾婚禮上宣讀過的誓詞，此刻讓他痛不欲生。長髮在大風中飛舞，纏綿交錯，像是在對身後的人訣別。  
阿爾哽噎著用力策馬，他看不到王耀的神情，看不到他的臉。他是在哭還是在笑？他是在悲傷還是在快樂？在極其靠近之際，距離又有拉大的苗頭，阿爾急得伸出手去抓他的長髮。  
「告訴我，回頭看看我呀，耀。」他哭著哀求著王耀。  
髮尾被拽住，而視線馬上就要被那咫尺之遙的哭聲動搖。  
似是萬箭穿心，似是五內俱焚。王耀決然從腰上拔出短劍，往腦後那長髮間用力往上一削，頃刻黑絲如潑墨般飛散滿天，那隻手的主人失力往後墜，瞬間失去平衡被馬匹重重摔到沙地上。  
「耀！」阿爾撐起身來，渾身的力氣已經被激烈的行動消耗光，腿腳痙攣得無法再站起來，他不甘心地支起手臂將身體往前拖，卻無補於事。  
不要走不要走不要走不要走不要走不要走。  
他終究是沒有回頭看自己一眼。  
阿爾弗雷德跪在黃沙上，手裡攥著一把黑色的碎髮，失神地看著那個向北的身影越來越模糊，馬蹄聲越來越小。  
勝了戰爭，卻負了你。

亞瑟擔心阿爾追出去之後會出什麼意外，他隨後帶著幾百人馬就趕了上去，到了有人影的地方，只看到阿爾孑然的背影。  
黑桃King跪坐在荒蕪的土地上，華服上沾滿沙子，眼鏡丟在一旁。  
他看著陽光消逝的方向，哭得撕心裂肺。  
沒有海誓山盟，沒有海枯石爛，連迂迴曲折轟轟烈烈的焰火都還沒有點燃過，就已經淹熄在鹹腥的海水中。阿爾弗雷德周身痛苦不堪，肝腸寸斷，連口鼻呼吸的力氣都被痛楚奪取，他一頭往前重重硌在沙地。  
「今天的事情誰敢說出去一個字，好自為之。」亞瑟對身後的士兵叮囑道。

馬還在跑，王耀始終沒有抬起頭，馬頸處的鬃毛濕淋淋的，那些淒切悱惻的話語縈繞在耳邊未曾消停。  
對不起，對不起，對不起，原來我心裡一直有你，可是也只能到此為止了。  
It is taking all the power I have to walk away from you.  
風馳電掣的奔馬不明長情的轟轟烈烈，亙古不變的夕陽不解真意的地久天長。一條擱淺在黃沙上的游魚，被錯劫判處了終身的孤寂。  
馬慢悠悠地馱著王耀，在太陽要落山的前一刻跨過了國境線，到達梅花國境內，一群人早已候在此處。  
伊萬笑著來到馬前，向他伸出手：「歡迎你，我的Queen。」  
覆蓋在後面大塊地上的紅布被拉開，一大片初開的向日葵展露在王耀面前，伴著低垂的夕陽，被染上金燦燦的霞光。  
其物如故，其人不存，葵花勃然，淚濕袖衫。  
伊萬單膝跪下，拉起他的手向自己面前靠近，在手背印上一吻，沉寂，長久，似乎是在踐行那年黃昏葵田中沒有完成的遺憾。

 

「小耀，你十多年前送給我的種子和很多好看的花苗都凍死了哦。但是從現在開始，我相信它們會重新長出來，開出美麗的花。」  
室內的陳設皆是一片刺眼的赤紅，將王耀疲憊的視線軟禁在其中。  
只要能讓我獲得溫暖，即使被千刀萬剮又有什麼關係。梅花King貪戀地抱著那副溫熱的軀體，那是一種從所未有過的觸感，初春的雨融化每一片積雪，四月的風酥麻每一吋神經，有血，有肉，冰雪崩塌在灼熱的盡頭，他抖震不已。  
「小耀，好好地愛我……愛我的子民……愛這片土地……」  
「我只對誓約過的人盡忠。」  
「我會讓你打消這個念頭哦。」  
萬年的凍土迎來了春天，嫩芽從泥土中抽出，鶯燕從南邊飛來，花開的聲音歌遍了北國，連河面上固執的冰塊也為之動容。  
「是國王陛下打敗南方那群可惡的壟斷家的功勞！是神明大人的餽贈！」原來那只能紙張上看到的春暖花開，不是僅存在於烏托邦中。原野上盡是放聲大笑的人們，他們在漫長寒冷的等待中，終於邁向了春天。

 

「從祖父在位的時候起……就一直有間諜到黑桃國去調查。」伊萬用手捂好了花盆中的泥土，那下邊是他新埋下的種子。  
王耀不語，他知道自己身上的秘密，但未曾料到這會帶來麻煩。  
「調查組的人越來越多，要知道你和你兩個弟弟的謎底只不過是時間的問題。」伊萬站起來，在高處巡視他五彩繽紛的王國：「外人總以為黑桃的強大是靠著黑桃King賢明的治理和黑桃Queen強大的魔法，這都太過愚蠢。」  
有鳥飛到王耀肩頭，他用手指接過牠。  
「——哦，加上一位英勇善戰的Jack。只可惜都不對。」梅花King眉眼彎起：「雖然你的身世已不可考了，但只要知道你所到之處，必定能帶來溫暖。小耀，難道這不正是我們最般配的一點嗎？」  
「水火不容。」城下的樹都老早開滿了花，香氣撲鼻。粉的是桃，白的是梨，要逃離想得還是太早。  
伊萬從身後摟住他，即使在春意盎然的四月天，他還是一如既往僵硬。  
「耀，我對你並不只是……」強迫過後還要談愛似乎太無稽，伊萬頓了頓：「你應該也是明白的。」  
原本只是單純的想要將溫暖獻祭到國土，卻收穫了另一個驚喜。不止這片土地有春天，就連自己心裡也是——王耀帶來的春天。儘管王耀恨他，沒關係，他願意讓時間證明一切。  
王耀偏偏成了那朵最孤高的玫瑰，白似月光，紅似烈火，任他再甘心墊底去襯托那冷酷的高貴，得到的都是帶刺的回禮。  
我踏出這一步的時候，我以為有一天我還會回來。想不到那次是最後一面，從此我只有眼前路，沒有身後事，回頭無岸。   
王耀走了，連同阿爾弗雷德所有的暖春和盛夏。

「布拉金斯基在上面種向日葵？他弱智啊？」王嘉龍看著手裡邊報紙的標題忍不住將紅茶一口噴出，他成了新任的黑桃Jack，但是沒有什麼繁瑣的儀式，一切平平淡淡。  
「將軍事重地當作花田，真是夠有自信的啊……」弗朗西斯附和著，伊萬種滿花的地方恰是當時割讓的兩片土地：「還修憲將向日葵定為國花了呢。」  
「真是要把人看扁到什麼程度，囂張個什麼……」  
阿爾弗雷德沒理辦公室裡面兩個人的閒聊，仿佛事不關己。他轉身走到陽台，又是一年的春天了。  
耀：  
你好嗎。  
不知道要怎麼寒暄開個頭才好，哈哈。  
你在那邊過得好嗎？聽說，那邊現在也挺暖的。暖就好，你跟我一樣怕冷。  
你走之後，其實也算不上有太大的改變。只是那片向日葵不再全年都開了，到冬天就只剩枯稈了，到了冬天，這裡也開始下雪，很出奇，農民好像沒什麼過激的反應，反倒是那些熊孩子……每天滾到雪地裡玩，就跟沒見過雪似的——其實我那時候也是第一次見。畢竟是幾千年都沒有下過雪了，然後那些專家們又做了各種詳細報道什麼的，也有一群巫師叫著什麼世界末日的預言，不過啊，都被亞瑟處理掉了，是不是很威武？外邊的小孩都在唱童謠調侃他了，說亞瑟是鐵血黑桃Queen。  
嘉龍和濠鏡都挺好的，嘉龍當了騎士長之後比以前穩重了,他懶得剪頭髮了——我問他的時候他說以前每次都是你幫他剪，後來你走了，他嫌理髮師把他的頭髮剪得醜到不行，濠鏡也幫他剪過一次，結果剪成了亞瑟那樣，他就再也不願意剪了，學著你的樣子把長髮束成馬尾。  
弗朗西斯和馬修啊，還是老樣子，總是把一堆爛攤子丟給我，兩個人跑出去旅行。雖然說是把爛攤子丟給我，實際上還是有人幫我處理雜碎啦，亞瑟啊，亞瑟他父親，嘉龍和濠鏡都幫我不少。  
對不起，我不是個合格的King。  
我一直都……  
呼，讓我先深呼吸一口氣吧。  
其實我一直都很想你。  
亞瑟說你只到梅花國去50年，當時為了安慰要一哭二鬧三上吊的我，他連密議的內容都拿出來給我看了，還跟哄小孩一樣說「50年很快就到了」。數數手指頭現在是第10年了，還有40年。其實未到第二年的時候我就已經擬定好到50年後我們都去國界接你，用那時候開放得最燦爛的向日葵迎接你回來。亞瑟說要加上Damascena Rose，那就這樣吧。  
你應該跟以前沒有變吧？也對，幾千年都沒變……Hero也不知道有什麼好說的，很難寫一點有氣勢的語句讓你覺得我不再是個小孩。  
其實我也沒有怎麼變……  
大家也都沒怎麼變。  
所以你回來了之後，也還是跟以前一個樣子的。快回來吧。  
我寧願當時布拉金斯基把我殺了。我現在也跟死了沒什麼兩樣。  
耀，你快回來吧，我有好多話想跟你說。  
我知道在這張紙上寫什麼都不要緊，因為你不會看到，也沒有人會看到。  
Alfred•F•Jones  
欲箋心事，獨語斜欄，難。  
阿爾在摸黑在小房間裡把寫好的信折好，放在一個鐵盒中，他用手臂擦了擦眼睛，抬起頭抽了下鼻子。  
那個鐵盒裡還有一個牛皮紙信封，裡面是幾縷黑髮，是王耀走的那天削下的那些。阿爾把那個信封按在胸口前，就像小時候王耀將他按在自己胸前那樣。  
他沒在信上告訴王耀，他不再像以前那樣的孩子氣；  
他沒在信上告訴王耀，他也開始跟嘉龍一樣變得穩重；  
他沒在信上告訴王耀，他的兩鬢開始變得星點斑白。

50年不變，其實誰又知道50年後是什麼樣子呢。阿爾弗雷德竭盡所能想要還給他一個一模一樣的黑桃國，固執地一天又一天裝作不在意地路過城門，看城墻上斑駁的攀藤薔薇有沒有開放，盤踞的樹根有沒有長粗。春雨紛紛，故里草木深。  
直到數過了第40個年頭，黑桃國一直都是風調雨順，尚算國泰民安。  
「王耀」這個名字逐漸被人們所遺忘，淡出了黑桃國國民的腦海，真正意義上成了史冊上的一個條目。葵花不曾枯，薔薇不曾萎。阿爾弗雷德再沒像以前那樣聽到街頭巷尾都討論著名為「王耀」的「黑桃Jack」，最開始的時候，他心裡有點不安，他更加急盼著餘下的10年儘早過去。

耀：  
最開始的時候，我很怕聽到你的名字。總讓我回想起你走的那天，沒有能力留住你的我。  
現在發現，原來聽不見你的名字，也會讓我覺得萬分不安。  
你看，你作為Jack真的很重要……而我有點無法接受這樣的現在，黑桃國沒有你的現在。  
不論如何，連第40季的葵花都開了，希望時間快點過去罷。  
Alfred•F•Jones

塵滿面，鬢如霜。50年又算得什麼呢，快到頭了。愛那麼短，亦遺恨千古。  
直到阿爾弗雷德那日見到王嘉龍和王濠鏡鬼鬼祟祟在院子燒什麼東西，他等兩人走後過去一看，什麼都燒成灰了。腳步有點不尋常地被什麼所吸引，走到王嘉龍的辦公桌鬼使神差地拉開抽屜，上面放著一張訃告，梅花King的親筆落款，還有那刺目的向日葵印鑒。  
原來這個世界上沒有約定與等待，沒有天荒和地老。許多曾經以為冀望過的事情在開始前就已經結束。不知道一場沒有結果的愛情裡是誰辜負了誰，最後天地永隔。  
「King！您……」王嘉龍一進來看到阿爾弗雷德拿著那紙訃告發呆，緊張得神色倉皇。  
阿爾弗雷德對王耀那麼些執念王嘉龍不止領教過一次，他膽子都要吊到心眼上了。  
沉默許久，阿爾弗雷德倒沒有什麼特殊的反應，反倒是平靜得讓他驚訝。  
「這是什麼時候的事？」阿爾把訃告放下，歎了口氣。  
「前……前……就是前幾天……」  
「哦。」阿爾木訥地放下訃告，喃喃自語向門口走去。  
「就算……就算大佬走了，也會一直守護黑桃國的。……節哀順變。」王嘉龍也仍在悲痛中，但他卻無法說什麼安慰黑桃King。還未等到最後的10年，一切就已經終止了，連自己也無法接受突如其來的一切。  
他不禁想到那封遲到的情書。可是訃告遲不遲到又有什麼不同呢，終究是告訴人們一個無法逆轉的結局。

久別不成悲，念到深處又成灰。一懷愁緒，幾年離索， 錯，錯，錯。  
阿爾弗雷德把鐵盒中的信丟到火堆裡，火燎得紙片嘶嘶作響。這是，最後一次面對這個鐵盒了……  
他緊緊握住那個黑桃掛飾，劇痛從手中蔓延到全身，凌遲著他脆弱不堪的心。  
燒不完的傷感，燃不盡的遺憾。轉了一個大圈你我之間依然有隔不盡的山，跨不盡的海，順其自然而又似理所當然。有些誓言和約定未能實現也沒有關係，畢竟可能已經不這麼重要了，時光竟然把這麼一點點念想都消磨得灰飛煙滅，守不住終究也是守不住。  
雪白的禮花從天空中傾灑下來，急切地從窗中飄進，渴望著與壁爐的火光交織。恨不得玉石俱焚，將所有的是非對錯都同歸於燼。

這原本是一個約定好的日子，向日葵和薔薇正是最茂盛的時候，縱使多年過去，不思量，自難忘。  
「拜託你了，馬修。」阿爾穿著那件下襬開線的長袍，行裝簡陋：「我還是要去找他。」  
馬修朝阿爾點點頭。他剪了個清爽的髮型，遠看跟阿爾弗雷德別無二樣，從今天開始，他將開始作為他孖生兄弟的替身以黑桃King之名治理黑桃國。  
來送行的是王家兄弟、弗朗西斯、馬修和亞瑟寥寥五人。在同一個地方的50年前，曾經送走過這個國家最偉大的Jack，而今天，是King。  
「你打算向哪裡走？」弗朗西斯問。  
「向南，或者向東……隨緣吧。」  
「去吧。」王嘉龍將那把劍交到他手中：「這是大佬給我的劍，我用著始終不習慣，希望你能將他物歸原主。」  
「累了，記得回來，你永遠是黑桃國的King。」亞瑟笑著說。  
——沒有他，我什麼都不是。

北國的邊境上，圍著圍巾的男人緊擁著他的Queen，這是最後一次汲取這樣的溫暖。  
「無論時間再長，你始終對我……沒感覺是嗎？」  
長髮的人點點頭。  
連死亡也不能動搖的承諾，時間不過是膚淺的理由。  
「如果，」梅花King頓了下：「如果你當年來到的是這一片土地，說不定我就不會這樣不開心了呢。」  
世間上哪有這麼多的如果，命運從還沒開始就被註定的話，一切又有什麼意義。  
「無論什麼時候，歡迎你回來。你是梅花國永遠的Queen，讓這片土地有了春天。」  
無論是梅花國的Queen，抑或黑桃國的Jack，還是什麼方塊國紅心國的King都好，他通通都不稀罕，他在孤寂中度過了50年，什麼都想開了過來，這些全部都不是他想要的。好在，終於到了這個期限了，弱水三千，只取一瓢；萬千風騷，只為惟一折腰。  
黑桃Jack告別了作客50年的異國，孤身消失在迷茫紛紛的雨中。

阿爾弗雷德手裡攥緊了那個黑桃掛飾。關山難越，誰悲失路之人；萍水相逢，盡是他鄉之客。

耀，不知道為什麼，只要我的心臟一日還在泵動著溫熱的血液，我就感覺你都一直都沒有離開這個世界。  
雖然，不知道這是不是我一廂情願的錯覺，但是繼續讓我再這樣呆下去，估計我會瘋的。  
無論如何，讓我試試吧，就算現在不行，希望我們儘快能在另外一個世界見面。

踏著水窪越過荒村和野橋，騎著馬步過世外古道，就這麼一直憑著心裡一點僅剩的溫熱，向著未知的方向一直流浪。

耀，那件曾經鮮亮的斗篷已經在漫長的旅途中被我磨出了襟花。  
穿過無數的喜和悲，跨過無盡的生和死，見識到很多有趣的人和事。原來在皇宮外面的世界比我想像中的還要多彩得多，怪不得你以前總想著出來旅行。只是世界這麼大，不知道什麼時候才走到盡頭，——這個世界有盡頭嗎？有一些人說，那是個四季如春，花開不敗的地方。  
你還是像以前一個樣子嗎？真是有點怕時隔多年，見到你會認不出來。我啊，大概跟以前，差不多吧。

聽說，這個溫暖的地方本來沒有這種像太陽一樣的花。後來有個來自北國的花匠把這種花的種子帶來種下，整個小島上就盡是這種花了。  
人家問他，這是什麼花？  
他卻答非所問，說這種花一直追逐著溫暖的陽光，就似蒲葦紉如絲，磐石無轉移。  
阿爾弗雷德走到那片葵田中，正好比葵花高出一個頭多一點，似曾相識的情景。他帶著一種生自心底的自信，向著有人影搖曳的地方走過去，穿開重重飽滿的葵花，花盤被撞得東倒西歪，一臉不爽地擺著頭。  
他佇立在那個熟悉的背影後，熱淚盈眶。  
「——耀！」  
那人驀然回首，跟50多年前一樣，沒有太大變化的身影，青絲如墨，容顏如舊，  
「好久不見，怎麼這麼快，」他笑得跟向日葵一樣絢燦：「是不是作弊偷看了？」  
「服不服？」  
阿爾弗雷德用力將那個溫暖的身軀納到懷中。  
大風揚起他的頭髮，金色的陽光將那些斑駁其中的白絲都染回和它一樣溫暖的顏色。

原來，世間上所有的相遇，都是久別重逢。

—Fin—


End file.
